An Awaited Meeting
by CreativityMichaelson
Summary: In the mist of struggling against Bellatrix, Hermione is sent back in time when her time turner breaks, of course she ends up standing in front of the Dark Lord himself when she is most vulnerable. What will happen to her now? Totally going to be SS/HG fair warning.
1. Time Turner

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it?!"

The demanding voice is none other then Bellatrix Lestrange's, and the sword in question to thievery is the Gryffindor sword that once was in her vault however that was before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went and took it while looking for the horcrux that was hiding. Oh Bella had thought something was fishy when the bank goblins told her that nothing appeared to be missing from her vault, she truly did but she was too busy with other precious things to investigate into her vault especially since she was assured that the bank would find out who broke in and what they were apparently after. Those lying, filthy swine! They over looked something mighty important didn't they! How do you manage to over look the likes of that sword! It was impossible to do such a thing unless…. Oh ho…. The goblin… She thought thinking of the goblin down in the cellar with the two boys.

She would deal with him in a moment, but she had to find out what else this disgusting mudblood had touched! It was disturbing enough to know that she was near her precious gems and gold, but if she and her bandit of friends had managed to take the sword… What else did they take?

"What did you and your friends steal from my vault!" She demands now even more furious then bed . She had been kind at first now she wouldn't even bother. She would yell straight down into that young girl's face if she felt the need to! It was awful nice of her not to hurt the girl as it was, that filthy excuse of a human being had had enough of polite pure blood ways. She would be treated as she should be treated.

"I didn't take anything…." Hermione sobbed pathetically, closing her eyes tightly so she wouldn't have to look up into Bellatrix's face. She knew if she did… It might be the last thing she ever saw and instead she would prefer to remember something that made her happy once in her short lived life. She had seen this coming. She really had. Her death was close no matter how she chose to look at it. The men whom had found them in the woods had confiscated there wands before bringing them to Malfoy Manor. Wordless magic wasn't going to work because of how worked up she was at the moment, the spell could backfire onto herself and or only cause Bellatrix to kill her faster. Perhaps if she appealed to her, she would live… Hermione thought for a moment and then shook her head. No.

"I didn't take anything…" She repeats. "Please…" she begs hoping that it would please Bellatrix to have her begging for her life, but it doesn't. Bellatrix isn't even fazed by her words. She's too focused about her vault.

"I don't believe it!" Bellatrix snaps moving a hand shaking with anger to the young girl's head to keep her from moving and then harshly pressed the tip of her want to the her pale skin and began to curve into her skin. The reddening of her skin tearing to the pressure of her wand pleased Bellatrix more then it would please any normal person, however it wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough, not even when blood spilled and trickled down her forearm at the "-M-" she had craved.

Hermione's eyes widen in pain, looking out to the black fireplace on the other side of the room as a high pitch shrill echoed in the room and out to the connecting rooms as well as the entry way of the Manor. The pain…. It was too much. It was… Dear Merlin there wasn't anything to compare this kind of pain to! It was a poison of it's own that Hermione was getting to taste. Her body reacted in jerky movements attempting to fight to be free of the pain she was feeling and rid the person on top of her creating the pain. Though it proved pointless as Bellatrix only fought back with her so that she could continue with her own delicious torture and she did after putting her hand to the girl's thin neck.

All movement ceased just for a second before Bellatrix continued on to create a cruel "-U-" next to the bright bloody "-M-" with the returning pain came Hermione's jerky response only this time she was scratching at Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix hissed in pain and moved her stance to stop the girls attack on her hand reaching over to grab her hand but Hermione had managed to toss her off of her young body, although… Bellatrix had done something as well. Though she wasn't really aware of it. She quickly pointed her wand at Hermione Granger causing a bright red flash to spark from Bella's wand and Hermione's body to shake at the new pain enveloping her body as well as a sickening scream that could scare a ghost to rip away from deep within her chest.

"Welcome my friends and loyal servants. I see all of you managed to arrive on time. Lucius…. Avery… Crabbe…. Severus-" In the middle of Voldemort's greeting to the secret meeting he had called for only moment's ago, a scream interrupted him, and all of the men and women at the long oak table stood wands drawn to faced the young teenage girl that appeared in a whirl as if being apparated which didn't make any sense. Malfoy Manor was so heavily guarded that not even Voldemort himself could do that. A visitor physically had to approach the front gate be escorted inside by one of the hundred house elves that served the Malfoy family and their guests.

The girl continued to convulse for a few seconds until she gasped loudly taking in what sounded like a much needed breath before rapidly exhaling and inhaling with loud short sobs in the middle of each one. "Stop! Stop! Please!" She screamed opening her eyes at last to see that whom ever she had been pleading to wasn't before her.

Hermione sat up quickly but when her eyes landed on the younger faces of the ones she knew all to well, she scrambled back up against the wall behind her. It was clear that she realized where she was so that made her appearance all the more questionable, however the expression on her face revealed that she knew what she had happened to stumble into but Voldemort was intrigued. The look on her face, he over all look in general were all different from that of what he and the others wore and saw others wearing. She clearly knew who he was and was a witch, how else would she have gotten into the wizarding world?

The room is quiet, perhaps because everyone is waiting to see how their Lord will take the intrusion before acting upon it themselves. They were his followers after all, not stupid. Voldemort cocks his head to one side and narrowed his light blue eyes at her, before calling to her in his soft airy voice. "Who are you…"

It seems that everyone in the room began to whisper softly to one another as Hermione's eyes look to Voldemort, and then to Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and back to Voldemort. She couldn't very well say who she really was! That was a one way ticket to her certain death. But she had to come up with something quickly, something that would spare her even for a moment so she could live. She returns her gaze back to Bellatrix. The person who had placed her in this mess… "Lestrange…." She croaked, causing the room to go quiet in the shock of hearing the all to familiar name. "Hermione Lestrange…."

"Liar!" Bellatrix shouts in rage, but is silenced by Voldemort's hand and gaze.

"Do tell…" Voldemort states returning his look to her and waving his hand to her signaling her to come closer to all of them.

Hermione swallows hard, and begins to remember everything Sirius had ever told her about the Malfoy's and the Lestrange's as that was his family tree while she pushes herself up and falls against the wall. She was weaker then she thought. "I don't… I don't wish to disobey you sir, but… I… I can't walk at the moment…" she whispers out of breath.

"Crabbe, help the girl into a seat." Voldemort says not removing his eyes away from her as the man quickly gets up and does as he's told, allowing the young girl to lean against him as she is move across the room to a chair.

"She's lying, my lord! She has to be! I haven't ever seen her in my life! I bet she's a spy! I bet she's one of them filthy half bloods!" Bellatrix snaps only to be silent when Voldemort gives her a quick stern look. He wouldn't warn her again. He understood why she was so outraged but he had a feeling that everyone in the room was about to learn something very, very valuable. This girl… wouldn't have just appeared out of nowhere.

Hermione stares at the woman that was yelling at her, and narrows her eyes feeling her anger rising so without entirely thinking of the consequences Hermione blurted out something outrageous that would bring down the younger witch with her. "Mum! Never seen me in your life?! I just say you not only moment's ago!" If the room had been quiet before it was dead quiet now. "However…" Hermione continued lowering her head and looking around at everyone. "None… none of you were here… except… Aunt Nessa and Uncle Lucius and cousin Draco…" She continues. If she was going to lie for her life, Merlin's be it a good fucking one!

"Mum?" Bellatrix whispers her eyes softening to the word, with confusion building up as she glanced quickly to the Dark Lord. That couldn't be right… just couldn't be right at all.

"Bellatrix is your mother." Voldemort says in a calm voice. "What year where you born?" He asks. Although he was confused, he wasn't going to admit it or show a sign to it in any shape or form.

"You look nothing like us."

This time it's Bella's husband who speaks, Rodolphus Lestrange and Hermione tells herself to play it up, she's obviously not in her own time, so before Voldemort can issue a look, or word she says something so venomous that it surprises him.

"How dare you speak to me! You sick, disgusting coward! Of course I don't bloody look like you! You aren't my father!" She says as angry and upset as she can be which isn't hard. Her voices cracks. Her body shakes. Her eyes narrow and her tongue gets sharper. "That's right, you no good excuse of a man! How could you think I was your daughter…. To even imagine that my blood would be mixed with yours is an insult!" She says reciting the words that Draco Malfoy had once spoken to give it a even more believable kick.

"Deary, if I'm your mum then he has to be your dad." Bella smirks looking completely satisfied with herself, as if she had caught the girl in her lie but oh no… No. Bellatrix might have won in her time but she wasn't winning now.

"But… Mum…. You told me… You told me he couldn't be! You told me I was a special child! You told me I was going to be the gem of the wizarding world!" Hermione shrieked only to look up sharply to Voldemort who placed a hand on her shoulder and was looking down at her.

"What makes you that special?" he asked. His tone could easily compare to that of a father talking to a child, which was excellent especially since she was going to play the trump card of her nicely stacked deck.

"I'm your daughter…. I'm the child that defeats Albus Dumbledore, and the Potter child to bring back the purity of magic. " She whispers softly.

The noise heard next is Bellatrix's body falling from her chair from the mere thought that if this child was telling the truth… The Dark Lord had chosen her to bare his child.

Hermione looked away from Voldemort's surprised face to Rodolphus trying to awaken his wife, and wonder if they will take her story and run with it. If she plays her cards right… she could possibly get away with this until she could find a reason for her being jumped into the spot that she was in. It didn't make sense… She hadn't used the time turner- Her eyes widen and she reached into her shirt pulling out her necklace only to see the time turn broken, crushed to be exact. Her fight with Bellatrix must have cause the thing to break!

"That explains how you got here…." says a softer voice that Hermione knows all too well. She looks up and sees Severus Snape looking directly at her as if unmoved by her show.

"Professor…" She whispers on accident and Voldemort looks at his loyal servant a little confused.

"Professor?" he repeats after her.

"Yes… Mum wouldn't…Wouldn't allow me to go to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Instead she called for people closely knitted to our family, and Professor Snape was my Dark Arts, and Potions teacher." She said softly looking up to Voldemort.

She couldn't quiet tell if they were buying her story but when Voldemort looked at her again, and began to read her mind, she worked to only show him what she had been coming up with. It took a bit but, she had been practicing with Harry and she was pretty good at it, the evidence of that being when Voldemort pulled out of her thoughts and looked a bit nervous. "This meeting is over." He stated bitterly. "Severus, Lucius. Stay." He barks angrily as Rodolphus and Narcissa carry Bellatrix to the room near for her to stay in until she came too.

Now in the room, it was Hermione, Severus, Lucius and the Dark Lord himself. She didn't know wither to be concern or if she was alright. She thought she had done a marvelous job, but… maybe that was only her wishful thinking. Maybe doing a marvelous job wasn't enough. "She's telling the truth."

Hermione wants to show a reaction because she is seriously shocked that she had done it, and that she had fooled the Dark Lord herself. However doing so might risk her chance, so she merely bows her head to hear what is to come. "Hello Hermione."

She raises her head and is surprised to see Lucius giving her a small yet charming smile. It was so hard to believe that she had just been in a dreadful situation where all of them were against her, and suddenly were at her hand if she ever need them. "She will stay with you Lucius-"

"No!" Hermione blurts and Voldemort looks at her sternly.

She looks at Severus, and bites her lower lip. If there was anyone she could trust it would be Severus Snape. He was a good man, or he would be sooner or later. God she really needed to find out the year she was in. However just before she could think of an excuse to why she refused his offer, he's in her mind again. So she lets him see what no one else sees. Her fantasies and in this one… Severus is involved. Heavily involved. Intimately involved.

When he leaves her mind, he quickly looks to Severus but then to Hermione. "How old are you?" He demands.

"Eighteen…" Hermione answers quickly.

"What year were you born?" he demands even quicker.

"1979."

He turns to Snape. Although he has just learn that he is about to father a child in a less then two years, he feels a little… responsible for her now that she is here with him now. So he didn't appreciate seeing Severus Snape being with his daughter in a relationship. Yet, something calmed him down. If he had to choose someone to be with his daughter, it would be Severus. He was already almost like family, so it would only make sense to have him be with his daughter. His daughter… "She will stay with you Severus." He states and doesn't say another word until he turns to her one last time. "Why were you in so much pain before?" he asks.

"Someone I thought I could trust, put mother under a spell to where she didn't even recognize me when I came to see her..." She began and then looked down. "When I arrived at Malfoy Manor to see her and my aunt and uncle... she badgered me with questions and then accused me of being a spy and casted the cruicatus curse upon me. I suppose my time turner broke in the mist of things and sent me here..." The lies were coming out easier now... and Voldemort was buying everyone of them as he turned away from her to continue thinking of his next move.

She couldn't very well stay with him. No. He had to speak to Bellatrix and figure this all out rather quickly and when that was said and done, he would have to… preform the act so that the conception of their daughter would happen. He hadn't been thinking about an heir, but now that he saw her and what she symbolized, he knew he needed to.

Severus narrows his eyes at Hermione Lestrange and isn't pleased that this female will have to reside with him until further notice. He really didn't want to, or at least that was his thoughts before he read hers and saw the inappropriate thoughts that Voldemort had no doubt saw. What kind of man was he in the time that she came from?


	2. Severus

It isn't long before the Dark Lord dismissed the three of them, with the promise that he would be summoning for Hermione soon to keep her and Severus on their toes no doubt. Hermione found it interesting. Voldemort wasn't… Wasn't what she had imagined he would be, and how Voldemort reacted to the news that he was a father in another time, it made her confused but also glad, deciding it was best off for her not to try and question it. Maybe he would be an excellent parent? Maybe she would be found out? Who would know? No one really. She thought and then bit the inside of her cheek forgetting that she was in the presence of Severus Snape. A young… teenage… Severus Snape.

She only remembers that he is with her when he loudly clears his throat gathering her undivided attention, and she looks up at him. Goodness… She thinks, her face softening and the world around her seeming to slow down for a moment as she took in his appearance. Never in her wildest dreams or fantasies had she ever thought of what he was like as a teenage. The Severus in her mind was the one she knew and fell into a deep admiration for during her time as a Hogwarts student, however looking at the younger version of himself, made her weak. Sure he wasn't anything like Viktor Krum, or Cedric Diggory, but he had a charm all his own. His hair was shorter and only framed his face from the chin up, but still it looked slightly wild, and out of place here and there which was unlike himself. The darkness in his eyes was much more noticeable now, not so much in color but in their intensity. One could see just how much your presence made him feel, and hers was no exception to his brewing wrath. "Severus." She whispered softly, but he gives nothing really away.

He raises a dark brow questioningly, but quickly pulls himself together his face returning to the hard deep furrow his brows are always in while shutting his eyes. Something more pronounced in the current time catches her eye, a thin crease forming in the middle of his forehead and Hermione reaches up to smooth it away. She had just… made herself someone very important in the present time for Voldemort's sake, and then brought Snape into this. If she didn't play this all out the right way, something could happen to Severus that she wasn't prepared for, just like how he was prepared for her to touch him. As a result, he quickly stiffen. There was no relationship between her and Severus really, but in her mind she had a small secret affair with him every now and then. He was the only one that was her equal… Who understood her by being of among those of high academics and never belittled her rudely for being smart. He belittled her yes however she saw it as a gentle tease meant to encourage her. "Why are you touching me?" he snorts slapping her hand away from his face and looks down at the shorter woman.

Hermione blushes. Oh my… She thinks. This Severus isn't at all like the older Severus. His voice, mannerisms, and attitude is more dominate, harsher and his actions are much more violent then reserved. Maybe its because he hasn't matured yet, but since she knows who he becomes, she'll be aright. Her delayed response causes Severus to look at her oddly. What could she possibly be thinking about? A reason for possibly marking his early grave with the Dark Lord? Yes. That better be the only thing she is thinking about, he thought smugly.

She lowers her hand from his face and feels her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She says quickly. "Ha-habit." She says to play along with what she has already stated.

He doesn't look amused. Instead he straightens, towering over her much like he does later in life, and turns away from her. Habit she says, he thinks to himself while wondering what other habits they might have together as he walks so that he can apparate home. Yet, when he turns back to her to question her if she knew where he lived she is in the same spot as before. He groans. He doesn't have time for this.

"Come on, Miss. Lestrange." he demands sharply, and he sees the confusion in her face before she can hide it. At last! She isn't who she says she-!

"Hermione…" She tells him walking up to him slowly. "You call me… Hermione, Hermy, and a few assorted pet names. Never in your life have you called me Miss. Lestrange." She informs him surprising him. It wasn't a lie though. Never had Severus Snape call her by such a name, it was always Miss. Granger.

Ok… Maybe she is… He thinks as he opens a door for her to walk through. To think that he, Severus Snape was with Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter… It didn't make any sense since he positively hated the woman and her incredibly reckless way of life. However with it also being Voldemort's daughter, perhaps he was already given a blessing to have her from him but then again… She said Bellatrix or well it sounded like Bellatrix was her primary care taker. Where was his master's place in all of this? He thought bitterly, looking ahead.

Hermione is ahead of him now, and takes a deep breath to relax her wild nerves. She just needs to play this out as best as she can. She's got to remember everything that she has said and keep her story straight so that she doesn't end up killed and can return to her real time life. "Do you know where I live?" he asks her.

She looks at him, and gives him an odd look. She does it as best as she could because she is about to tap dance her way into another lie. She did hope that nothing aside from his attitude was different in this time… It would make a lot of things much easier. "Spinner's End is where you live in my time… You've told me that after the passing of your parents you moved back in." She says softly. She isn't sure if any of this has happened yet, but something tells her that it has so she's in the clear still. The fact is Severus Snape told her nothing of a sort. She had figured it all out in her late crush for him. It was do that, or approach him, and though she was part of Dumbledore's Army there was no way she was brave enough to stand there and confined in him her secret feelings.

"Do I share a lot with you in your time?" He asks nervously.

It is in that moment, that Hermione realizes what she has done. She has seriously messed up the time line. Severus doesn't have a girlfriend, and never has had one… She just made herself his girlfriend out of convenience. Oh dear… She decides that since she made herself his girlfriend she was going to live it up for him… Maybe there could be something nice for him out of all of this horrible arrangement she had managed to weave. It wasn't fair that she was selfish in her little lie dance to drag him into it, but if she stayed at Malfoy Manor how would she manage to get back to her real time? The only person she knew that could help her was Severus.

"Sev…" She says and his eyes widen. "We share a lot more then stories." She whispers extending her hand to him. "Lead the way. I'm tired, and want to sleep." She says arrogantly knowing full well that with her story he wouldn't question it, and he doesn't. He reaches out to take her hand in his and apparates them to the alley on a block away from his home. This causes her to fall against his form, her face landing in the middle of his chest, and her hands grabbing the front of his robes as she allows the momentarily sickness that has come over her to leave. Their so close to one another, and Hermione embraces it. Severus however…

His hands don't reach up to comfort her, he doesn't say anything to her. He's nothing but stiffness and a heartbeat letting Hermione know that she isn't propped up against a wall or anything other then Severus. It's odd to have someone so close to him. He… he's never had someone so affectionate to him since he was friends with Lily. "Come on." he says awkwardly and pushes her off of him, beginning to usher her to walk by taking her hand in his as they walk to the small home with a porch light on. His home is surrounded by older people, and very few kids. In fact his neighboring house is empty and for sale making it a calm quiet neighborhood. It suits him.

He looks at Hermione, and narrows his eyes. "Where is the spare key?" he asks her and it catches her off guard.

"Sev really-?" She begins.

"You may fool the others, but I don't yet believe that you are who you say you are. If I find out that you aren't… I will send you straight to the Dark Lord himself. I don't have time to be wrapped up inside thing useless. If we are… as close as you say…" he begins and Hermione sighs crossing her arms over her chest quickly racking her brain for some sort of clue to get through this challenge. If she didn't… She was doomed for but that wasn't going to let her down. She was… higher then him… In a sense, so she needed to act as such which meant cutting him off and being witty. Something she was good at.

"If you think I'm going to shag you after how you've treated me thus far…" I say interrupting him. "You are sorely mistaken." If I was Severus Snape where would I hide a spare key were no one would find it? It's then she recalls a lesson, and hopes to dear god it works.

"There is no spare key. You, Severus Snape, never had a spare key because of the trouble it would cause you with your reputation. Instead your door is cursed with the most unimaginable hexs and jinxs to insure your safety and well being." She says matter of fact. There had been a little conversation she had overheard about Severus and his opinion to Sirius Black having a spare key. "Hurry up and come inside." He grumbles.

Hermione smiles in triumphant. So… She was right?!

"How long have we been in a relationship?" He asks.

"Almost three years." She lies and he catches it raising a brow that tells her to continue.

"You started accepting my feelings when I was sixteen. However, we have been formally together for nearly two years." She explains fixing her statement. He knew how old she was, he wasn't dumb. He probably began forming an idea of when she was conceived, born and what happened from the time period of her birth to the present time or… well his time.

"So…Your eighteen almost nineteen? That makes me… thirty-seven or thirty-eight…" He says and makes a face. He doesn't like this. It feels wrong… He thinks knowing how young she is verses how old he is in her time. "That's disgusting." he says harshly.

"I don't think so." Hermione grunts sitting down on the sofa only to be shortly followed by Severus however he's in a chair next to the fireplace. He removed his wand, and with in seconds a fire is started.

"I'm half your age. I'm probably a bitter old man, and I'm with you? I don't believe it." He says to her, and this makes her angry. She knew this would be the reason that Severus wouldn't even consider her for a moment, that and he was… She shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that.

"It doesn't matter. It didn't stop you from putting your hands where the probably shouldn't have been." She snaps and crosses her leg over the other. Her feelings have been hurt, but Severus is seriously blushing, she has missed it.

Putting his hands where they shouldn't be, huh… He thought. Now… Severus wasn't the much mature Severus now. He was younger, and he wasn't really over the fact that someone he loved dearly was no longer apart of his life. He was lonely, and well… a man. He didn't get to live out his teen years as others had. He was alone. But… If he had Hermione in the future there was hope right? There was some hope that she would show him things about himself, and maybe they could be normal in his time for a while?

"We…. We really are together?" he asks softly.

Hermione turns her head to him. She hates lying. She really does but… Lying was the only thing keeping her from being dead. "Yes. Yes Severus we are."

"Then prove it." He dares. He can't believe her. He just can't! There no way in hell that he would have a girlfriend. Ever. He was in love with Lily Evans. It was a pointless love, but it was what he knew. He wasn't even remotely attracted to-!

Before he could finish the thought, Hermione had moved her body, her knee's touching his thigh closest to her, and then leaned into him so the rest of her body was pressing slightly into his. The feeling of a woman willingly touching him, made him uncomfortable, but what made him feel even more uncomfortable was her lips resting again his. She doesn't seem fazed in the littlest while her lips are pressed to his thin and slightly open ones.

She pulls back a little moving her hands up his chest, and then up his neck into his hair before resuming the kiss. Severus liked that. He liked how her hands moved across his chest, and from the assertion of her touch, he knew how confident she was in what he possibly liked. While it was a shocker to him that was for sure it was pure joy for Hermione. She was finally kissing Severus Snape…She thought happily. If only it were really this easy with the older Severus… She thought pulling away to look at his soft surprised kissed face, "Is that enough proof?" She whispered softly moving to kiss his redden cheeks.

He's embarrassed as well as confused. Though he certainly like the kissing, and his body loved it as well he knew he shouldn't. He felt like he was betraying Lily which didn't make sense since she had married Potter. All chance of being with her was gone, he just didn't realize how gone. He stops Hermione just as she kisses a sweet spot on his neck below his ear. Dear Lord did she know something about him… He thought uncomfortably. Yet, no words leave his lips instead he pushes Hermione away from him and quickly moves away saying over his shoulder that she could take his bed tonight and that he would just sleep in another room for the time being as the house elf brings in tea.

Perhaps it was a little much? She thinks and then looks to her hands in her lap. It was going to be a long time until she went home that was for sure. She shouldn't have gotten to carried away with the affection. She knew he wasn't use to it, but she wanted to make him use to it.

With that, she smiles at the house elf before asking to be shown the room she would be sleeping in, which the elf is more then glad to take her to. None of her master's visitors had ever greeted him so kindly. Once she was in the room that was Severus, she wondered if he would mind if she dressed in on of his not so impressive shirts and slept in it? Although she wasn't going to ask, she found a soft shirt, no doubt something very Muggle. It was just right to sleep in, not being too long or loose around her frame and it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep just before Severus came knocking on the door to get something to sleep in as well.

When he opens the door, he's sees Hermione's body draped over his bed dressed his nightshirt. He suppresses the urge to wake her and take his shirt from her because she looks so peaceful and seems to look right laying in his bed like she was. She looked like she belonged there holding a pillow close to herself awaiting for his arrive. He thinks selfishly before grabbing what he needs and goes to change and hopefully get a good night's rest.


	3. Planning

**A/N: _Thank you to those whom reviewed and followed my story. I hadn't checked on the story until early this morning after I had finished writing this chapter. I was pleased with the four reviews and the 16 follows. It made my day. I hope I did much better in the punctuation problems I had before, WorryWart. I read it again as well as out loud to catch as much as I could. I don't have a beta sadly so I'm alone on this aside from the friend I have to bounce ideas off of. Bluefirefly5, I will keep your "Murderer" for a possible explanation for the M-U although I'm hoping I can sneak about with not having too. LK-Hogwarts-Headgirl, I hope to keep you smiling and pleased! *A very ecstatic smile for you, my dear!*_**

**_Without further a due... _**

* * *

I'm human after all, Voldemort thought later that night sitting in his throne like chair in front of the fireplace as he recalled the events that had taken place earlier that night. He didn't and wouldn't ever admit this to anyone else, but he had acted pretty rash about the whole situation. For that he blamed being a human, he himself was flawless, so the only reason he could come up with for buying into that young girl's ludicrous story was being human. He had just figured out something that he needed to take care of. He had to loose all touch with humanity. All of it to the very point of having a heartbeat. Just because this young girl had memories, and claimed she was his daughter… Didn't mean she was his daughter. He honestly had made a mistake by buying into it so quickly, but that didn't mean he didn't have a plan to cover it up. He would never allow someone to trick him. No. However it wasn't as if one of his followers were going to question him about his actions, if they did they know it kissed the edge of death for them. His followers maybe young but they weren't stupid and they valued their lives.

No, he had already came up with a plan to correct his mistake. He only hoped that this Hermione Lestrange was ready for what he had coming because he knew there was no way that she was his child. He didn't want children, which now that he thought about it made him angry. This girl made him into a fool! He thought bitterly narrowing his eyes as he stared at the blazing fire. She might have won the first round but she wouldn't win anymore. He lifted his hand to pet the head of his beloved snake whom had coiled herself up his chair.

He wouldn't make another mistake ever. He was going to rid the world of mudbloods, and anyone who stood in his way even if they were pure blood. Then… he would take over the muggle world and destroy it as well. Voldemort would rule not only the wizarding world, but literally the whole world and Hermione wasn't going to stop him. However a small piece of his mind was plague with the possibility of Hermione really being his child. If she was what would that change? He thought bitterly and rose from his chair to head to bed with Nagini at his side slithering with him to his bed.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

A good night's rest? Who was he kidding? Severus couldn't sleep a wink and when he did it was for short periods of time because he always felt like he was being watched, which in a sense he was. He was always being watched no matter how he tried to avoid it, which is probably why he was already up checking on his collection of potions he was brewing when one of his house elves appeared, a pop in the air getting his attention.

"Master, the young miss is awake she is, Master." He informs him like he was told to do not to long ago. So a new day begins he thinks bitterly turning to the elf.

"Very well, make breakfast for us two as well as a hot of hot tea." He commands only to turn back to his potions the house elf disappearing without another word to him. In the mist of not being able to sleep, Severus noticed something. Hermione, sort of looked like Lily. She had the same color green eyes, long slightly bushy hair that framed her oval shaped face, and same basic body structure. He was older and intimate with a girl who resembled Lily to a T in the physical department. However he doubted she was as smart as the young witch he loved. One just wasn't smart, it was something like a curse that consumed you and made you an outcast or at least it did with him after he hurt Lily.

He shook the memory away not wanting to relive it again, and focused on the polyjuice potion in front of him. He needed to add today's ingredients and then go see what Miss. Lestrange… Hermione was up to if she was physically up. First though, he gestured a hand to the wooden spoon on the table to begin stirring close to the rim of the caldron as he added a few ingredients.

Hermione stared at Severus's bedroom walls know that she had to get up soon and face the new day. However she couldn't. She was scared. The only reason she was so good at all of the lying yesterday was because of the adrenaline rush she had was like overload crazy. She wasn't even sure she remembered everything she had said to the Dark Lord, which wasn't a good sign. A small noise falls from her lips as she sits up and recalls the evening before. If she wants to avoid death, she really need to plan everything just right otherwise she was screwed. So she did just that. She thought hard and for a long period on what she had said before doing a long mentally tiring transformation.

She made the memories real to herself. She replaced her mother and father memories with Bellatrix, and the Malfoy family with those with hers and her beloved friends. Lastly she made her fantasies with Severus Snape more believable, and even though the process was hard, but it was a must. She had to be Hermione Lestrange, or else she wouldn't be Hermione Granger ever. If it came to it… She would erase her memories but only if it came to that. However she did something different, she casted a curtain spell over herself that hid her true self and allowed whom she wanted to create take over her body until her body felt it was safe to reveal it's true self. It is confusing to truly explain being that it is something hardly ever heard of. But to put it in simpler terms… She wouldn't have to pretend anymore really. With that, she collapsed back into a deep sleep.

A crack draws Severus back to reality, and sees his house elf Louie standing timidly four feet away from him. Did he loose track of time again? He wondered briefly. "Master, the young miss is asleep she is, Master. Louie made master's tea and food, Louie has." She lets him know and he nods signaling she can leave. Hermione fell back asleep? He thought shaking his head deciding that if he couldn't sleep then neither should she. He makes sure none of his potions are in need of his care, before he leaves his lair to go to his bedroom and wake the young girl.

When he opens the door, he blushes something fierce as he sees Hermione's less then covering underwear exposing nearly most of her bottom. His shirt is bunched up to the middle of her torso, and is pulling taunt across her breast causing him to wonder if coming to wake her was really a good idea after all as his hormones get the best of him, and causes a new problem for him. However he fights the newly rose erection, and approaches the bed to shake Hermione slightly, but very timidly. It does nothing. So he swallows the hard knot in his throat and shakes her a little more firmly this time getting something out of her.

"Five more minuets…" She whispers curling her legs up more to her chest, and Severus sighs impatiently before looking down at her fetal positioned form.

"Wake up, Miss. Lestrange. You need to eat your breakfast." He says coldly as she groans moving slowly till she's sitting up right. A yawn escapes her lips while she stretches waking herself up, however when she turned to see Severus looking down at her, she gasped covering herself. He wasn't expecting that. By her actions yesterday and her thoughts… He was so certain that this girl was probably going to be more open with him then he'd like and would do anything to show him something to make him want her. She just seemed the type and with Bellatrix as a mother he didn't expect any thing else. She… She just didn't make sense. She wasn't his… type.

"Get dressed and come and eat." He stated turning to leave now that she was awake but her soft voice called out to him making him stop.

"Severus…" She bit her lip as he turned his head to look at her, his black hair curtaining around his face but still his dark brown eyes looked straight at her through the small openings in the strands. "My… My wand doesn't work in this time period because it hasn't been made, and I'd really like to be dressed in my own clothes when I see father today." She said timidly.

He narrowed his eyes at the younger girl not because she had the nerve to ask for his help, he was going to help her but he didn't like her addressing his master as father. This had to stop. He thought bitterly turning to her and gave her a very blunt reply. "I will help you in that manner, however… don't ever call my master, father. Even if you are his daughter, don't." He stated.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she looked away from his powerful gaze, she was different. He thought watching her body language, was it because she had just woke up or was she really so… fragile looking all the time? Or was that something women could do so well…. He shook his head. If that were the case Bellatrix could do it as well but he never seen her looking so soft and well… pretty. "What did you have in mind?" He asked her curiously.

"Well… firstly… I would like to look like myself. I miss my long hair…" Hermione said thinking of how she believed Hermione Lestrange would look. Long hair as smooth as silk but curly ringlets much like her own hair style but not…

Severus was confused was she not, wait. What was she talking about? He thought as he narrowed his eyes at her as she continued. "My hair… it was cut off to this length when my mother thought I was someone else. Before our second fight that night I fixed it as best as I could." She informed him seeing his confusion. With her guard down, Severus took the moment to look into her thoughts and he saw Hermione with long hair almost to her bottom arguing with Bellatrix and then the two getting into a fight. In the mist of the fight Bella withdrew a dagger and cut at Hermione's hair making it uneven lengths and Hermione dropping her wand as she ran. Then he saw her attempting to spell it back to normal, but she was overwhelmed with her emotions so the spell didn't work and she ended up having to cut it shoulder length by hand.

"I would like to wear my usual navy blue dress, with black pantyhose and black three inch heel dress shoes. A cloak would be nice as well." She interrupted his searching, and as she spoke he say what she wanted. She was gorgeous….

"Very well…" Severus said and then looked up quickly. He waved his wand at her and watched his shirt turn into a knee length dark blue gown with wrist length sleeves and her hair grow longer and style itself the way Hermione Lestrange would style her hair. It surprised him how much she looked like Bellatrix now that her hair was longer. He didn't know it but he was gawking at her or was until Hermione pointed to pants she wore the night before and her trainers and gently cleared her throat.

Severus pointed his wand at them and then glanced at her. "Change of plans. The Dark lord has requested our presence." He informs her as she stands up to get her newly formed things.

"Thank you, Severus. I'll be out in a minuet." She said and waited till he understood she wanted him to give her privacy and left.

He just didn't get it…. Last night she was all over the place and was blunt with him, but now… now she was very royal like. Proper to a T and calm as ever. He didn't want to admit it, but she acted like Voldemort himself which scared him. Under stress and tension, she must have Bella's temper- Wait why am I thinking such?! He thought running a hand through his hair. She isn't his child! He reminded himself.

Hermione was glad that the dress sleeves were long enough to cover her scabbing letters. She hadn't come up with something for that yet. What was she going to do about the "MU" on her forearm. She thought walking down to Severus to be greeted with a cloak, obviously one of his as it bared the crest of the Slytherin House. She gave him a questionable look.

"I haven't… I haven't finished school yet." He said lamely.

"I thought you didn't become a follower till after your schooling finished…" She said softly as she put one on herself.

It really bothered him how much she knew about him. "I finish in about a month and a half." He informed her bitterly.

So it was early 1978… She thought and smiled at him. "I see…" She said softly as he offered his hand to her so they could apparate. "Wait… If your still in school why are you here?" She asked taking his hand and the two quickly were in a dark alley in what seemed to be the Diagon Alley.

"I asked to take a few days off of school before testing." He explained before he could stop himself. Dammit he thought.

"So you have to return… then… then where will I stay?" She asked him curiously and then blushed realizing that they were so close to one another, and that she was still holding Severus's hand.

"I don't know. No more questions." He grumbled only to freeze as Hermione moved her hand so that she was linking arms with him. He didn't know if he liked this or if he should shake her off, so nevertheless he left it be, and she trailed behind him when he started walking away. She quickly caught up with him and eventually matched his stride as they walked to where ever they were wanted. Hermione took this time to go over her story, and as she did her walk became more and more graceful until it seemed like she was floating. The expression on her face changed slowly into a more relaxed state. Hermione Lestrange was ready.

The two walked into a store that Hermione had never seen before and then through a door where they were greeted by fellow Death Eaters, as well as Bellatrix and Voldemort. There was an odd air in the room due to Hermione's new look, but after a quick explanation and a mind read from Voldemort all was calm. The others were dismissed, and Severus was called to a private meeting with Voldemort, and Hermione was called to speak to her mother, Bellatrix.

Now was the best time to test herself, Hermione thought.


	4. Bonding

**A/N: _Dear Reads, this chapter is much shorter then the other's I write because it's a bridge for the next chapter coming which I am currently writing. SPOILER Hermione is joining Severus at school, and it's... it's hard to do all of this. But you guys are my encouragement to try! Thank you so much for reading my story. Now back to my writing. Enjoy. _**

* * *

"Severus… What do you think of Hermione?" Voldemort asks softly as he sits in a large plump chair being followed by his pet. Since Severus had decided to become his loyal follower not to long ago, he was pretty excited. Or well, as excited as he could possibly be. Severus was like him, a pureblood that had been soiled by a muggle father. Their fathers didn't really seem to love anyone other then themselves, and… Voldemort paused in his thoughts. The more he thought about it, Severus was almost exactly like him. This was what made Severus so special to him.

However he sensed Severus was felling unease with Hermione's presence in his life. Perhaps it was because Severus preferred to be alone and unattached to others even those in this group that was the closest thing to a family he could come by. He looked closely at Severus, and for once he saw a bit of a blush on his cheeks as if he was recalling something that had happened between the two. "I think she's lying, my Lord." He whispered before looking up at him. "She's… Sir, I don't know. Maybe after another day or so I'll have better judgment on her." He said honestly. Severus did feel that Hermione was hiding something from everyone, but was pretty good at masking it. He looked down from the Dark Lord and then sighed heavily shaking his head.

"What has you so confused?"

Severus glances up at The Dark Lord again and then explained to him the adventures of last night, how Hermione was neatly all over the place as if she was walking on egg shells. If she was who she said she was, shouldn't she feel more at ease with everyone? He told him and continued to this morning and explained that she was even more reserved which didn't make sense to him if she was always showing images of how intimate they were with one another. If he had supposedly seen her at her most vulnerable then why was she so closed up around him. He had felt it in the kiss that there was something lacking and inexperienced about it. He felt the innocence. Now he wasn't an expert on kissing but he was certain that if you are heads over heels with someone you kiss someone with a little more fire. But then again she was scared… but that just didn't make any sense as well!

Voldemort was glad to hear Severus's concerns and how they confirmed his own thoughts. Then he looked to the younger man and told him his plan. "Severus… I agree with you. Something just doesn't sit well with me. But nonetheless… there might be some truth behind this or something incredibly valuable. So…" He pauses. "I wonder if you can brew some Veritaserum. I want to clear the air of this awful stench." He tells him sternly.

Severus was shocked. Of course he could do it. He could probably do it with his eyes close but Hermione could be his daughter… and what if something was revealed that didn't sit well with Vold- hold up… Why was he so worried about her? She could protect herself! He thought when a small voice said "no she can't her wand is inactive, remember?" He pushed the thought away and nodded looking at him. "It'll be a month, and to get the best brew I should start with the moon is heavy." He stated.

Voldemort smiled half heartedly and nodded. "Absolutely… Go ahead, and start it in a few days. Now… What should I do about Hermione since you have to return to school?" He asked him.

Severus made a face. He hadn't thought of it, but with in seconds he comes up with an idea. "She's the same age as I… Why not make up some papers to have her go to Hogwarts to take her exit exams? That way she'll be at Hogwarts and you'll be able to plan on after that without her interfering with anything." He suggested.

"Oh Severus… You really are going to be an amazing man." Voldemort praised.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

While the men talked, the girls did as well. It was awkward partly because Bellatrix was, for the first time in her life, was at a lost on how to handle this situation. She never saw herself as a mother, and according to this young girl she was one. " Uh… Is there any tips I should… now?" Bellatrix asked as she and Hermione sat in another room by themselves with tea set out before them. The more Bella studied Hermione, the more she truly believed what Hermione had said. She was graceful… Beautiful… and she knew everything about the family that she should. It was pretty hard not to believe her now.

Hermione lowered the tea cup from her lips, and looked to the woman struggling to accept that she was a mother. Although, she hated Bellatrix… Hermione was a bigger… and smarter person. If she wanted revenge she could do it, but she knew that was impossible. She had to not fuck up the timeline anymore then she already had and by destroying Bellatrix… that would really mess things up. Instead she placed the cup down and crossed to Bellatrix, sitting down next to her. "Mother, you are wonderful. Why would you need tips?" she said arrogantly causing the older woman to smirk.

"We… are the most powerful witches in my time. People fear you and I." She praised. "But they also respect us. We are the highest of the high in society and people look up to us. There is no tips needed. Others need tips to keep up with us." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder relaxing back into the small couch.

Spoken like a true woman of the Black house… Thought Bellatrix as she reached up to touch Hermione's hair. However there was some doubt in her mind that she was a good mother. She was probably like her mother, leaving her to do things on her own, and with people to watch her so she could do things. She probably didn't know her all that well. Hermione felt Bellatrix's distance, and moved so she was hugging Bellatrix. "I meant it mum… you are the best. We are practically best friends."

Hermione didn't understand why Bellatrix didn't really have kids, although thank god she didn't. She was such a good mother figure it was awful. However… maybe that was Hermione Lestrange thinking… She had no idea. But was happy to have Bellatrix take initiative to wrap her arms around her and hold her close to her body. The embrace was short lived when Voldemort and Severus appeared. That was when Hermione learned she would be returning with Severus to Hogwarts as a home schooled student going to take her exams there. That was also when she was told Severus was going to be helping her study.

"Study?! I can study by myself thank you." Hermione said lifting her head high. That was Hermione talking now. "I am the brightest witch of the wizarding age. While Severus has taught me a few things he is not the sole credit to my assertion to my love of books, tests, and school work." She admitted standing up looking up at Severus with a glint of a challenge in her green eyes.

Severus was surprised by her yet again, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to accept her challenge. "Maybe we can compare notes… Oh wait…" He teased which surprised Hermione as well. However before she could say something back to him a man appeared with a folder like object and a long box.

"The papers and wand, sire." the man whispered bowing.

Voldemort took the wand first and offered it to Hermione before Severus took the folder and Voldemort dismissed the man. Hermione touched the wand and felt a rush run through her body. She had a wand! A good… expensive wand! She thought looking at Voldemort uncertain. "I know that your wand probably doesn't work." He said cocking his head to the side wondering how she would react. He didn't expect a grin or a thank you but that was what he got, along with a hug before he dismissed her and Severus. They had to be at Hogwarts soon and dinner was probably just starting.


	5. Hogwarts

**A/N: _Oh my! I was about to upload this chapter and then I saw a review that made me want to personally thank and address them, which I will but also I wanted to thank her in this chapter. Thank you, Ms. RomanceFan! Thank you oh so much, as to her thinking about erasing her memories, that's only if it goes to the worst. It's like her back up plan. _**

**_I might being posting chapters slowly because writing Hermione at Hogwarts with a few clever Gryffindor's planning on finding out who she is as well- is VERY difficult while attempting to stay true to the time line. But I will try! I want to enjoy what I write, and I want you to enjoy what you read, my lovely readers! _**

**_Sorry if I missed anything grammar and punctuation like. I tried my best to catch it all but after all "I'm human after all."_**

**__****_Now with out further a due! _**

* * *

When they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, they were greeted by a dimly lit carriage. Severus glanced to Hermione curiously and saw her staring up to the castle in awe. He found it odd until he remembered that she had probably never seen this school in her life. But it still made him feel awkward to see her gawking at the one place he loved but hated at the same time. "Hurry." He said interrupting whatever she was thinking about and helped her into the carriage. Severus looked to the Thestral pulling the carriage and wondered briefly if she could see them as well. Then she went to say she was staring at the Thestral as well.

"Do you see them as well?" She asks softly.

"Yes."

Both had seen death... This made a part of Severus sad and both wondered whom the other had seen dead.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be here. She wasn't going to be greeted by friends that she loved dearly, no she was really going to be seen by strangers. She didn't like this. Not one bit. Severus on the other hand was worried that he was going to give her a negative image. She was beautiful and could make friends easily but... if she hung around him she wouldn't and who knew what that could do to his relationship with her in the present that she came from. Thinking like this shocked himself because he tried so hard no to care about her. But... when someone wants to care about you, when no one has ever wanted to do that... He hoped he wouldn't fuck this up.

With all the thinking going on in the carriage, no more words were spoken between the two during their short trip up to the castle and saw an older woman standing on the stairs that lead inside the large castle. Hermione's heart began to race when she recognized the woman. However when they were retrieved by a young Professor McGonagall she is shocked by the action McGonagall takes when she sees that Severus has a guest with him. "Mr. Snape you know that Hogwarts doesn't permit guests." She says looking sternly at Hermione which nearly knocks Hermione to her bum. Was this the same Professor she knew and loved?!

"She's taking her end of the year tests here, Professor." He told her and offered a folder to her. "Headmaster Dumbledore has already received and approved it." He informed her.

McGonagall couldn't argue with the facts, but she sensed something was odd about all of this. "Well you do know that she can't room with you." She says rudely.

"Watch your tongue!" Hermione gasps before she could stop herself. "Why don't you just escort us where we need to be, and stop picking a fight with a student and a prospected student?" She demands and Hermione Granger knows she didn't have the balls to speak like that. But it does get the job done and they are taken to the Great Hall. She never knew this side of McGonagall but now that she had seen it she didn't like it. So much for thinking for that brief moment she thought she might have another person to connect with. A short lived dream suddenly turned into a flat out not in this life time.

"Perhaps you should tone down the attitude..." Severus whispered to her, and gave her a stern look. She was acting harsh, and very inappropriate. However nothing less then what he thought she would. She didn't go to Hogwarts. She didn't have to deal with all of the teachers and students she just sort of did her own thing by her self. Suddenly, he was very worried about how well this plan was. What had he done?

Dumbledore must have finished with his nightly announcements because the doors swung open and Hermione looked inside surprised at how little had really changed inside the room she had spent most of her life in. However the turning heads and whispering as she walks in with Severus is something new. "Welcome Miss. Lestrange." Dumbledore says not missing a beat. "Severus show our guest where the Slytherin table is." He says gesturing to the table of green and black wearers.

Severus moves to walk her the way she needs to go, but Hermione Lestrange won't allow that. She stops him by taking his hand in hers and a dead silence overcomes the room. Severus can feel every single set of eyes on him and doesn't like it at all. He was use to the faces looking at him. He's never liked the attention. He liked to live under the radar but… Hermione didn't know that did she? Or did she? Nonetheless, he's a gentleman. He pulls her to him, offering her his arm and walks with her to the Slytherin table ignoring the stares as best as he could but he does hear a few whispers but… there all about Hermione and they weren't very nice.

"Who is she?"

"Look at her… Thinking she's so high and mighty."

"Great another death eater."

"I bet she's a bitch. She looks like one."

"She walks like she's a damn princess."

The insults from everyone in the room, sparks a fire in him. He doesn't like that others are speaking poorly of her, but more over he doesn't know how she feels about it herself. When she removes the robe to sit down, Dumbledore stops her suddenly appearing right next to her. "Since you are currently a student here, Miss. Lestrange. You will be required to wear the uniform. Since you aren't placed in a house-" He began to explain when she rose her wand and changed her attire to that of what the Slytherin girls are wearing. However something told him that Hermione Lestrange was very much like her mother and that asking her to forgo sorting wasn't going to go well with her. It was apparent which house she was for.

"Will this do? Headmaster?" Hermione Lestrange asks tilting her head to the side, a smile on her face while she thought of the memory of her killing him. A feeling of pure hatred fills her being and she doesn't mean to let him see what she has done in the future, but he sees and is unfazed. More so he is intrigued. The hatred in her for this old man surprises Hermione Granger momentarily until she remembers that Hermione Lestrange is in control, she didn't hate him but her ulterior self... did.

A few males whistle, and Severus couldn't help by look at her and feel a stirring deep with in him. Now... Yes some girls looked pretty good in their uniforms, but... Hermione... He wanted to cover her up so that no one else saw how gorgeous she was. Knowing he wasn't the only one to think this, made it worst. The Headmaster nods allowing her to sit down with Severus, while wondering just what was set in the future with her. Severus looks around shyly before looking at Hermione who seems to have put on a new face to all of this pressure, but then he felt her hand resting on his thigh. He understands how she must be feeling, and moved his hand to hers and lacing his fingers with hers. An overwhelming urge consumes him, and Severus realizes that he is thinking about his own demise... He wants to protect her from the horrors that children their age bring.

Hermione looks at the food, but doesn't feel like eating now. How in the world was she going to eat where she could hear the rude whisperings, ad curious ones. She didn't like this. Not one little bit, and she wasn't going to be able to be near Severus? She didn't know who anyone was here beside him. She tightens her hand in his and wonders why she had been alright with this. She was just so excited to get back to something that was normal that she didn't think about the sleeping arrangements, or how she was going to survive outside of being near Severus.

"I'm right here, Hermione." Severus whispers, and she glances to him.

"Stop looking into my mind!" She hisses annoyed but Severus only narrows his eyes at her.

"I wasn't." He promises. She's tense. Really tense, he realizes and then that urge creeps up again. He wants to hide her and take care of her but he doesn't because he's afraid-... He's... He's afraid? He looks away from her. That was an unsettling thing to know about himself.

Hermione sees the confusion on Severus's face and is concerned. "Sev... Are you alright?" she asked him but they are interrupted by a couple of Gryffindors. When Hermione looks to them she recognizes them immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Says one before bowing out of the conversation that has yet to start. Lupin...

"Thank you." Hermione says, giving him a kind hearted smile when Sirius leans to her.

"Lestrange? I don't know you so that must mean you don't know me. We're relatives." He said with a smirk. "Hopefully not too related thought, because I'd love to show you around?"" He says in a cruel way. Severus' hand tightens it hold on Hermione. She looks at him and nudges him so he will ease up on his hold.

"All you need to know is that I am a Lestrange, proud to up hold my family with dignity and grace and I know plenty of you." Severus looks down at Hermione stunned. For a moment, he had thought she was going to swoon over them without fail, but she wasn't acting too kindly to them- aside for Lupin. Perhaps in her time she really did know them...

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Sirius says, his brows raising quickly and his body straightening up as if preparing to fight with her.

Severus smirks watching Hermione hold her ground pretty impressed. He couldn't lie about that. She was a mean one when she wanted to be. He was glad he got to see the softer side of her though. "It mean's I'm not interested with the low likes of you Sirius. I... am where I belong. With whom I belong with. Purity is coming." she says and Sirius shakes his head at her. So... She is one of those. He thinks while Hermione Granger apologized profusely for this character she had created. She was suddenly really glad to be a muggle born and be such a strong woman. This... This character she was needed to tone down, but can she do that? Could she reign her in and stop herself? Dear Merlin, this was going to fuck up the timeline so bad! Hermione thought bitterly.

"Pretty... but sadly stupid." says a boy with unruly hair.

"Shut it, Potter." Severus snaps protectively and Hermione glances to James Potter then to Severus. That was the first time he had voluntarily protected her. She thought when the verbal attacks moved to him.

"How big of you, Snivellus." Snorts Sirius. "Looks like someone wants to be raised up again and show everyone their briefs really soon." he threatens leading the table into a low masked laugh however before he can say something, Hermione is at Sirius's throat with insults after insult.

"You filthy mutt of a man! You think you are so righteous by standing with the mudbloods, but for all I care you are the taint in my blood line, and there are plenty of ways to remove those not needed." She whispers and Severus is surprised. "You think that they are all magbobs but really they aren't. They are the swine that should be ever pleased if asked to even bring me a book, or use a quill that belongs to me and my fellow pureblood families. But don't you worry Sirius... there will be a time where you will be eliminated. Not today or tomorrow but in the mere future and you won't see it coming. I've seen it." Hermione Granger is mortified, and she can see that Sirius Black is seriously scared of her, but he's a Black after all that makes him a fighter.

"And you think you are so high and mighty because you come from a family of full magic. Why can't we want others to experience the wonders-" he begins lamely when Hermione is back at it. This time her eyes land on Lily Evans who is turning red.

"The purification of the wizarding race is coming, getting rid of the Muggle-borns will be easier then you can believe...and having pure-bloods in charge once and for all will ensure it stays that way." With that she stood up and left just as Lily Evans stood up. She was tired of hearing all of this. It was disturbing and she was taking offence to it. However when she turned to Severus, to ask him to tell Hermione to stop, he was already going after her. This surprised her. Severus... He never hung around women... who was Hermione Lestrange to him?

"Sev..."

Severus walks out of the Great Hall and looks around for Hermione. She couldn't have gone too far… He thought to himself especially being so new. She didn't know all of the dangers of Hogwarts or the staircase- He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Lilly! He turned to the Great Hall doors stunned. He had just… He was… He chose Hermione over Lily just now! He was angry with himself, how could he do that?! He didn't even really know Hermione, and Lily was once his best friend! His thoughts ended abruptly when he heard a small sob coming around the corner.

He turned back the way he was going, and looked around the corner to see Hermione turned into the wall sitting on the ground with her knees to tucked under herself, and her forehead resting against the wall. Then he heard her hiccups for breath and the small sob he had heard a few seconds before. He squatted listening to her cry for a moment and sigh. This girl was so confusing at times. She was sweet. She was mean. She was spiteful. She was prideful and yet she was scared. Like a lost dog…

He chewed on the inside of his cheek trying to think of the right thing to say to her but he didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her he was sorry, he'd never do that. Never. Instead he decided to let her know he was with her. "Hermione."

Hermione turned quickly at the sound of his voice, and a tightness formed in his chest to see her broken down features. Even with red eyes from crying, and a pout of her face she was still beautiful and he sincerely wished he could do something, but what did you do in this case? He wondered. God… he was really social inept.

Seeing Severus with her surprised her because she was sure he wouldn't have come after her. She thought she was going to be on her own having started something, but Hermione Granger's disappointment and mortification overpowered Hermione Lestrange and she was breaking out now. "I'm right here, Hermione."

Severus looked at her and awkwardly wrapped his arm around her back cupping on of her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Didn't I already tell you that, stupid girl." He demanded holding her close to him. Something about the way Hermione clung to him, and cried into his chest made him feel like a man. She was doing something to him. He wasn't yet sure if he liked it though. It was sudden and it always took him by surprise, but it always made him feel like he was some sort of superhero…

Hermione turned her head up to him to see his eyes closed, but there was a small smile playing at his lips. He was starting to care about her, wasn't he? She thought and smiled weakly with her lips trembling wanting to continue pouting. However… She didn't want to continue crying since he was here. He was protecting her again. With this in her mind, her spirits were lifted slightly as she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his mouth feeling a rush of joy when she felt his hand tighten on her shoulder, while his other hand pulled her close. But it was short lived.

"Hermione, we shouldn't did this here. Lets get you to your room. I believe your mother sent clothes for you so that must mean your room is all ready." he said helping her up onto her feet. He had to stay focus.

He needed to gather the ingredients to make the Veritaserum, and learn the truth that she was hiding. To his surprise, Hermione listened to him allowing him to show her the way to the Slytherin common room and was told by a portrait in the common room that Miss. Lestrange had a room all to herself for her short stay. Severus had never heard of anything before but he liked knowing that she wouldn't be intermixing with the other students. When he lead her with held from the portraits to her room, he was jealous. Her room was already a secret to him but now that he saw what her room looked like he was dumbfound.

There was a window that showed a nice view of the black lake, with dark green drapes hanging down from the large window, and carpet as black as the midnight sky. She sure was getting the best room around! He thought moving around to look at all the ancient pictures and then at the crest on the large bed. Why didn't he know about this room?! He thought bitterly. "It's lovely..." Hermione whispered looking around when a sound caught them off guard. They both turned to the window and there was a mermaid. She was watching them, and when Severus moved to close the drapes she made a noise that told both of them that she didn't want them in the room alone.

"You have a guardian mermaid here." He teased looking back to Hermione as she sat down on the bed. Immediately he thought about how he found her in his bed this morning. He wasn't gunna see that again huh? He wondered briefly before sighing. "I should get going to my room now." He whispered now that he felt the unnerving loin stirring but when he saw the panic in her eyes he sighed covering his face with one of his hands.

"No... stay longer please.." she whispered getting up quickly and moving to him. "Would you mind staying longer?" She asked him and trialed her hand from his chest down to his navel line. "I don't... I'm not going to push you but... I usually spend more time with you Severus... I'm not use to this sort of distance." She whispered looking up at him. Hermione Lestrange was become much more stronger then she had thought she would ever be, but didn't that just mean that surviving all of this was going to be easier? There was only one thing that Hermione Lestrange and Hermione Granger had in common and that was their love for Severus Snape. Being around Severus Snape made her feel safe...

"Hermione." Severus whispered looking down at her hands, he wasn't sure how to handle these sort of feelings and the closer and closer she got to him, the more he wanted to hurt her.. but in a good way. Isn't that ridiculous? To hurt someone in a good way?

"Just a little while longer." Hermione whispered moving closer to him when there was a knock on the door, the head of house appeared after the two parted from one another.

"Mr. Snape you know there is no tolerance to boys being in a room alone with a girl with the door closed. Please return to your room." He stated firmly and looked to Severus. "Go."

Severus nodded his head and looked to Hermione before leaving her to the care of the of the older man. He knew she was in good hands, but he wondered what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Then he frowned. He felt that something would have happened on that bed of hers and he wasn't mentally prepared for that. God he was messing up bad, he needed to get himself together!

However... Something told him that he really didn't want to.


	6. Uncertainty

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

**_Dear Readers, I finished early! But no that's not the point of the note. _**

**_I made a error in the timeline which was bound to happen. I believe I have made references as well as comments about Severus Snape being dead in the present time. That's false. He's still alive. I have changed what I have found to fix it, but if there is any indications I have miss please excuse them and tell me. I will correct it as well. I was jumping the gun. _**

**_On a better note: This story is almost finished! Yay! I'm probably ending it with 11 Chapters since that's how I have planned it out, and it all works rather nicely. So if you are reading this, please! CONTINUE! Only five more chapters I promise! _**

**_I don't plan to drag this one out forever but... a sequel may be in the works ;)_**

**_With out a further a due!_**

* * *

When Hermione learned she had to take classes while she waited to take her tests, she was pretty annoyed not because she had already taken the classes but because she wasn't in any position to be taking classes with the people at the school. The longer she stayed, the more messed up the now world would become! She had to figure out a way to fix her time turner or better yet get a new one. However how was she going to get a new one? She wondered thinking of how she snapped at McGonagall whom in her time gave her the time turner. If she went to her and told her what had happened… That wouldn't help her. McGonagall might try and not ever give her the time turner in the first place! Where would that leave her? Well Sirius would really die sooner then he did, she would have failed her classes, she couldn't have done much her third year… She wouldn't be here having a force relationship with Severus.

Thinking about the time turner made her sad because she was faced with the fact that she was once again lying to everyone around her because if she told the truth… it might not happen in her time. That was when she thought about Severus. . She shook her head holding the few books she needed to attend class as Severus fell into stride with her from behind. He wondered when she would notice him, but given the look on her face he sense she wasn't really attempting to pay attention to anything around her.

Like Hermione, Severus knew that he had to put distance between them not because of what he was inexperienced and such, but because he wasn't in love with her in this time. It was physically impossible. He didn't know her. He didn't know anything about her. She was just a young girl who appeared out of no where and told him all of these things. This wasn't easy for him. He… He was growing attached to her which isn't hard to believe when you really don't have anyone to be attached to. He was… tired of being alone though.

He watched her go down another hall and narrowed his eyes. For someone who had never went to Hogwarts… She knew her way around… He thought everything slowing around him. She wasn't walking like one would if they didn't know where they were going. Her steps were even paced like one hurrying off to class. Her body posture was slouched holding onto her books, not tense and nervously moving to look at all the rooms she was passing. Suddenly, Severus felt like he had been slapped in the face brutally. If she made it to the class she was suppose to on her own, he was going to be very angry with himself. So he stopped and watched her walking then she moved to a door on the right, looked down to the paper on top of her books and then at the sign outside before walking in.

Severus was speechless. He… He had actually bought into the fact that she was from the future and that she was the love of his life. He believed it so much that he was willing to give up Lily for her! But no… He was the one made a fool out of once again! His mouth was pulled into a tight line as he followed her into class seeing that she placed herself in the back where he would sit. Today though… He didn't want to be near her. He wasn't going to be anything to her. He sat in the front, scaring people to the back of the room. However to his utter disbelief, Lily was late to class and had to sit in the back of the class. Next to Hermione whom didn't notice.

Hermione was scouring her brain for anything related to time turners and if there was a way to fix it so she could return as soon as possible when her body stiffen. That mudbloods sitting next to me…. Said a soft voice that wasn't Hermione Granger.

She turned her head and saw Lily Potter, this prompted Miss Lestrange to use Hermione's head to look around for a seat to sit in when her eyes landed on Severus. Oh no! She thought, Miss. Granger taking over momentarily. Was he really in the same class as her?! This was bad… maybe… maybe he got here before her? She thought looking down. That makes sense why he's in the front of the room.

"You know. I'm not that bad of a person. You don't have to scoot away from me like that, we are probably going to be partners since we are making a potion." Said Lily looking straight ahead only moving her eyes to see what the new girl's response would be.

Hermione straightened herself up, not liking the tone Lily had with her. Did she just… She did. She made it sound as if she wasn't smart enough to make the potion by herself and that she should be happy she had her as her partner. No. Hermione Granger (and Lestrange) were not pleased with this at all.

"You should be scooting away. I'm a skillful potion maker." Hermione stated as the teacher stood before them beginning to talk about the test coming up and how hard it really was compared to anything they had ever done before. His idea of preparing them was allowing them to work together on a potion. Work could be done individually, but if groups wanted to be made it could only be with the person sitting next to you. This left Hermione having to be paired with Lily. Not.

Before Lily could say anything to her, she got up to go and get her ingredients from the front of the class like one person from every table did. Lily took it as Hermione's only way of getting away from her the two and a half hours they would be together. However when Hermione returned and laid out all of the things on one side of the cauldron, she was shocked. The girl didn't even have the nerve to tell her she would be working alone! With that she walked to the front of the class to get her own ingredients which brought eyes to the situation.

"I see the new lady has challenged Miss. Evans, yes?" Said the older professor excitedly.

Hermione looked up at the man and before the Granger side of Hermione could stop her, Miss. Lestrange spoke coolly. "Challenge? Sir, in order for there to be a challenge one would have to have someone to challenge. Miss. Evans is no match for a skillful potion mistress like myself. She'll be lucky not to burn her hair by the time she begins stirring."

The class chuckled, aside from Severus, thinking that Hermione was crazy because Lily was great at potions. They all thought Hermione was going to fail. This put a fire under her to prove all of them wrong.

They all began their potions until one student looked back, and then another until the whole class stopped to see Hermione and Lily moving together in the preparations for their potions, almost as if they were two bodies working with the same brain. It was odd. They put the same ingredients in at the same time, they measured things at the same time, as well as cut things at the same time. However, they were the witnesses of Lily Evan's first mistake.

Hermione grabbed her measurements of Moonstone powder and sprinkled it over her cauldron before she began stirring a slow spiraling line of steam rose above her potion. She was just about to add the last bit of her ingredients to finish her Amortentia potion, when she saw Lily grab the moonstone powder and moved to drop all of it inside. "No don't-!" But she was too late.

Before Lily could even stir her potion, she had indeed caused parts of her hair to burn. Hermione sighed lowering the skin of a passion fruit into her potion only to be greeted with a mother of pearl sheen, and a settle calmness to take over the room. She turned to Lily and saw that she was on the urge of tears, when Severus appeared at her side offering her a hand rag, and began cleaning up her area as she left to go to the bathroom. Hermione frowned wanting to go after her, when Severus stopped her. "Did you… You made Amortentia?" He asked although he knew the answer.

"Righto she did, Severus!" The teacher said proudly moving to her and getting a go whiff of the concoction, before he placed a lid over it and everyone in the class room became aware of something different from what was ever in their minds. "I hope you don't mind if bottle this up for you do you?" He asked. "As well as keep a few?"

"You may keep it all. I don't need it." She told him, as Severus looked at the Cauldron in surprise.

Maybe… Maybe she really was smarter then Lily Evans… He thought. No one except himself had made an exceptional batch of Amortentia.

Nonetheless, his guard was quickly put back up as others attempted to finish their potions in what little time appeared to be left before they had to clean up. Hermione sat where she had been the whole time, watching Severus and wondered if she should get a bottle or two instead of none. He was so… different today from last night. He was so caring and gentle… but now he wasn't.

With no one watching Severus, he actually had began to make the Veritaserum Voldemort had asked for. He let the teacher now, and he was willing to see if this would turn out well only wanting two vials of it if the batch turned successful. He was willing to do that since he made enough to bottle sixty potion bottles. All he needed was one.

As the day dragged on, Hermione realized how much she truly missed school but this wasn't the time to worrying over that. She needed to get back home. So when she finally found Severus walking into the Hallway from the court yard she was pleased. "Severus." She smiled walking up to him. Yet he didn't look as thrilled to see her.

"I can't find the library." She began when he stopped her.

"Save it. I know you know your way around the castle. I just don't know why you do. So leave me be." He snapped walking away from her quickly.

She was stunned. She really didn't know where the library was. She searched where it was in her time, and it wasn't there. No matter which way she went. But she also didn't understand Severus and what he had just said. There was only one class she was able to find no problem, but now she was stuck just like she was after her first class. However maybe this was for the best… She thought turning to find her way to the library. She needed to find a book that would help her fix the time turner.

It took her a while, but she finally found the library and quickly found books about Time Turners. However being how late it was in the day she was forced to check them out. She looked left and right when she left the library and wonder how on Earth she was going to get to the Great Hall and went down a hallway. Oddly enough it lead to the Slytherin entrance, and not willing to put up a fight for food, she quickly moved to her room to begin her search for how to fix her time turner.

Although Severus was guarded about Hermione, when she didn't show up for dinner he worried. What if he had made a mistake. He thought and then shook his head there was no way that was the case, he was only protecting himself. He told himself before turning to see if she was coming in. By the time it was time to leave, he was panicking. She wasn't anywhere to be found. So that made him worry that she wouldn't make it in before curfew, and he was already running late himself having run to the library to see if she had found it alright or not. No answer for him there. No one but the librarian was inside.

He looked around before he had to return to his room. By lights out, he was sweating. If she was caught outside her room at this time she was in deep shit! So with that he waited till everyone was asleep in his room before quietly making his way past the portraits, and the head of house's room to hers. When the door opened, he felt relieve seeing her spread out on the bed reading from some books. She had found the library, he thought bitterly closing the door quietly before walking to her bed which went undetected until he cleared his throat watching her gasp and sit up terrified.

"Damn, Severus! You scared me." She whispered shaking her head.

"So? You didn't come to dinner. I wondered where you were." he stated looking at her books and frowns. Time turners... making time turners... Fixing- "Are you-?" He began when she moved to close the book however he moved and got it first. "Are you trying to make a time turner?" He asked her then remembered her broken time turner. "Or... Fix yours." He said shocked.

Hermione knew she had been caught. There was no real way to fix this now was there. She thought bitterly. "Yes." She said truthfully. "I need to get back to my time. There's a war going on, and now that I'm not there anything came happen! My friends could get hurt!" With that she gasped covering her mouth. Oh no...

"Friends?" Severus said coldly. "If you're a child secluded off from everyone... How do you have friends?" He demanded and shook his head. "Hermione... You really have been lying about who you are haven't you." He said with a smirk. He was right all along. He knew it now he needed to tell Voldemort.

Hermione could see her fate already. Severus was going to tell Voldemort if she didn't fix this? But how? How do you fix this? She thought before leaping off her bed and covering the door so he couldn't leave since he had turned to leave.

"I didn't lie about who I am... I mean I did but there were some truths." She whispered desperately.

"Why should I believe you?" He demanded harshly. Severus didn't look like he was going to give on this situation which made it all the worst. She had to get him to stop just to listen to him. But how? She had to give him something.

"If you don't... I'll let you give me a truth serum to see for yourself... But if I tell you and you believe me will you please help me?" She whispered desperately. She had only got to know the young Severus over a short Two days and know Three nights. Hermione wasn't ready to stop learning about him.

Severus thought about what she had said and then sighed. Either way he was learning something right? If it wasn't good enough he could just send her to Voldemort... but... What if it's worth lying about? He wondered. What if she really didn't care about him and it was all for show? That made him angry. "Are we really together?" he asked her.

Hermione frowned. Out of everything there was to know about her... He had to ask that? She lowered her head. She told him she would tell the truth so she might as well start off somewhere. "No." She whispered.


	7. Discovered

_**A/N: **_**Dear Readers, I changed a lot in this chapter strictly because of my disappointment to the last one. Here is the redone chapter. **

* * *

Severus didn't expect her answer to be what it was, no that it was going to hurt him as much as it did, but then again what was he to expect from her when all she did was lie? Did he really think that Hermione was the one for him? Did he really get some silly notion into his head that Hermione had actually cared about him? She was really just using him, and he was very angry with himself for falling into her trap. He thought… He thought she had actually done something for him in his future to make him a happy man after what he thought would be lonely years. He had thought, Hermione was just someone who would make him smile. However no matter how he looked at it, nothing made the situation any better. He knew that he was still alone nineteen years later so what did his life mean anyway? He wondered narrowing his eyes at her not wanting to even look at her but unable to turn his head away from her. Why was he still even in the same room with her he thought bitterly. He should have left and been done with her but for some odd reason, his legs wouldn't make him leave the room. He looked at her and could see pain, conflict, and hurt that he probably would never understand. "I-" he began when Hermione broke down like an over flooded dam.

"I do love you, Severus." She interrupted him and bit her lower lip. "I've love you since I sat at my stool in your potions class and you told me I was a 'insufferable know it all' when I was eleven!" She laughed lowering her head in shame. She had used Severus. He was angry with her, and she totally accepted it. However it didn't mean she wasn't going to try and make it right. "You were the only person I knew who was just as smart as I was. I had thought it was just because you were my teacher, but then again are something's you wouldn't know as a normal teacher, but you, Severus Snape. knew everything..." She glanced at him, but ended up hugging herself looking at the ground. "And I fell in love with you…" She said moving close to him unsure if he would reject her still. "But… I'm still your student in my time. I would be taking my exams just like you are right now. But we have just begun or Second War with the Dark Lord, and Hogwarts is in shambles attempting to cope with everything that has happened.

Second war, huh? In nineteen years? Severus thought surprised. Maybe he wasn't so lonely after all he had his friends and other followers- it was then his body tensed as Hermione wrapped her arms around his thin waist timidly. He senses her uncertainty, but the longer he allowed her to hold him the quicker his anger began to subside. Her touch was so calming, and pleasant that he didn't want to push her away, he wanted to hold her close, and absorb it all up for himself but he just couldn't permit himself to do that.

"I was going to wait…" She interrupted his personal longing, by moving to look up at him. He hadn't pushed her away yet, so that was a good sign she told herself. He wasn't going to be mad at her. Or he was but he wouldn't run away and tell Voldemort. He was a good guy in the end of it right? Wasn't that what Harry had once told her? He was… He was just a double agent, but was he one now?

"Wait for what?" Severus asked confused, realizing how dry his mouth was and licked his lip.

"Until you were a double agent working for Dumbledore but I can't wait." She said looking up at him with those green eyes. How had he ever thought she looked anything like Lily? He thought looking into her eyes. These eyes were so much lighter, with a few brown speckles around the pupil, and a gold ring in the middle of it all. So mysterious- wait what?

"Double Agent?" he said confused looking down at her.

"If I wait any longer the time line will become more messed up then it already is with me being here." Hermione informed him. He had forgotten about that. She couldn't stay…. But what if she did? What would that do? He wondered moving his hand to cupping her cheek as he listened to her. "I… I was at Malfoy Manor with my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We were captured and taken there. From there Bellatrix Lestrange was basically in charge of us. She asked Draco for help identifying Harry, because of a stinging jinx he had me do. But… Draco Malfoy helped it. I suspected he was tired of the life he was practically forced to and Lucius… Graceful, and always elegant Lucius looked so horrible." She trailed of hiding her face into his chest.

Severus narrowed his eyes, damn Bellatrix. He was conflicted on how to feel for the woman now. "Continue." He told her bringing her back to the present and causing her to realize she was going a stray.

"Yes… she saw that I had taken the sword of Godric Gryffindor she flipped. She already knew someone had broken into her vault and know she new it was us, and she was demanding for an answer from me. But in all honesty I had no idea how that sword came about. We only took a cup from her vault. Then.. Then she started to carve into my skin with her wand-" She said exposing her arm to him. He saw the scab "MU" And wondered what the finished product would be.

"Mudblood." Hermione whispered surprising him. Hermione wasn't a pure blood? "She was going to carve the word Mudblood into my skin so that I would never forget that that was what I was. But how can I forget?! I'm constantly reminded of it every day. But I was making a difference! I was helping my best friend revenge his parents death, and save the wizarding world from the most dangerous man in said world! Harry always said he couldn't do it without us, Ron and I, but I-" Severus placed a finger to her lips stopping her. She was going everywhere now. It was easy to know that Ron Weasley was obvious a pure blood of the Weasley blood line, but Harry Potter? He was also a pure blood as well. Was this some sort of pure blood attack? He wondered.

"His parent's death?" He asked suddenly feeling dizzy. James Potter was dead in her time? Did that mean… no.

"James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort." Hermione whispered only to be tossed to the floor. Severus didn't care about anything she had just said anymore. There was no way she was telling him the truth! But if that was the case why did he feel like she was? No! Lily wasn't going to die! She was just trying to get him to help her! Potter was more then capable to protect Lily! He thought bitterly.

"Your… your lying!" He hissed and Hermione shook her head. "No… No I'm not. I'm telling the truth Severus. I really am!" She said scrambling back onto her feet to stand before him fighting with him as she held his head with her hands. Hermione's eyes widen staring into his pained brown eyes. Then it clicked all where it was suppose to. Severus cared for Lily Evans… "I'm not lying to you anymore. I promise." She whispered looking at him. It made sense now why he was so conflicted about James Potter and Lily Evans now. She had never thought for a second Severus liked her, but there was no way he could hide it now.

"I didn't know that you care for her…" She said softly looking down her hands moving away from his face. Severus looked at her sternly.

Yes, he had once cared about Lily romantically that was until the bush head girl came and messed with everything. Now he couldn't deny his feelings for her. He would never attempted half of the things he did with Hermione, but maybe that was due to the lies. "She was my best friend." He told her. "Nothing more."

He was telling the truth for the most part and when Hermione turned to question him he quickly kissed her to stop her. Her lips were so soft against his, and he felt a sense of power when Hermione went weak leaning into him for support. She was into this more then to him.

There was no way she could lie about her feelings for him… She loved him. There was hope… He thought wrapping his arms around, pulling her close to him and kissed her again.

Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline running through her, and smiled at him as he held her breath taking close to himself. How many times had she wish he would do this to her. Just take control and kiss her? Then a thought struck her. What if this wasn't real… What if he was using her. A primal growl came from the back of his throat as he wrapped his hand around her throat and looked down at her turning them to push her against a nearby wall. "I'm not that low." He told her angrily. "Ever since you showed up, you have caused me nothing but trouble, and confused me. However…" He said seeing the fear in her eyes. "I wish you'd approach me in your time… There's no way I would approach you first." He whispered into her, then bit her neck feeling her shiver and heard her surprise intake of air.

"I'll help you… but… promise me that you'll tell me in your time your feelings." He whispered looking down at her resting his forehead on hers.

Hermione wasn't sure she could do that. Stand up to the man in the darkness all the time? The one you terrorized the halls of Hogwarts with his bellowing robes? Also, why was it becoming easier for him to read her mind?

"Because you trust me. Surly being a bright witch you know that!" He scoffed a playful smirk on his thin face.

Hermione blushed, not speaking because she actually didn't know what that. So she looked down to her feet, when Severus surprised her. "My much older self might not approach you with anything really aside from homework but… is that offer for me to stay still open?" He asked looking down at her.

Hermione looked up to him surprised, but once she say that boyish charm on his face, she was swooning over him. She had seen this look before but not on her professor. The one that stated complete confidence and self assuredness it was one she had seen on many guys hunting for the right girl for himself. He knew what her answer was going to be, but before she could answer him and Severus could kiss her they heard the mermaid hiss at them peering at them from the crack in the curtains and then heard the heavy footsteps coming to the room.

"Another time…" Severus grimaced apparating out of the room.

Hermione stared where he had just stood and then frowned as her room door opened and the Head of House looked inside. "Miss. Lestrange you should really get to bed." He told her firmly. She nodded waving him to leave, and then went to her bed.

Once in the warm blankets she looked back to where he had just disappeared, and felt a panic attack being to seize her. Just what if Severus told Voldemort everything? She covered her face shaking her head and forced herself to fall asleep. Which wasn't easy because her mind was now catching up that Severus had asked to spend the night. If he had stayed… what would have happen?!

A blush came over her face, and a giggle echoed in the room. She knew what she wanted to happen but it was a pointless want.

**xxxxxxx**

After that night, the two didn't really have a moment alone. Severus was busy studying for his test, and working as he could for Voldemort which he hadn't seen a real reason to not do yet. Just because Hermione had said that Voldemort killed them didn't mean he couldn't prevent it. Hermione probably hadn't gone back in time in an alternate universe. This was probably his chance to set things right! With this in his mind, he was dead set on working as closely he could to protect Lily. If… If Lily and her family were safe… then who knows. Maybe the Dark Lord would fall sooner?

Something ate away at him telling him he wasn't the case, but he pushed it down keeping his hope on his sleeve.

Hermione looked at the books she had recently found that were on Time Turners when a shadow was casted over her from behind. When she turned and looked up, she saw McGonagall looking down at what she was reading. "Interest in Time Travel, Miss. Lestrange?" She asked.

Hermione turned away and wondered if she should tell her before she caved nodding her head slowly. "It's a fascinating subject." She told her looking back to the professor. "Anything you have to speak to me about?" She asked coolly. Miss. Lestrange was back, suppressing Hermione's true self away.

"No."

"Then please, leave me be." Miss. Lestrange stated unimpressed looking back to her books.

"Now… That isn't any way to speak to a teacher." said an older voice she knew all too well. Dumbledore.

For the first time, in her years at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was roaming the school and happened across her. Just her luck….

Hermione looked back to McGonagall, and sighed heavily. "I apologize." She said half heartily before her attention was back on the old man before her.

"Miss. Lestrange… I was wondering if it would be a trouble for you to come take a stroll with me." Dumbledore said softly waving to the pile of books on the table sending them on their way to return to their respected shelves. Now that her area was cleaned he was certain that she wouldn't fight with him. Right he was, she stood up excusing herself from McGonagall and went on a silent stroll with the Head Master.

They most have walked for fifteen minutes before a word was even uttered, and when they were she was stunned. "You know… I have never known someone that has the ability to cast a curtain spell over themselves as well as you have." Hermione looked up to him confused. She didn't even know there was such a thing. "However I don't understand why you are here…" He said puzzled looking down to her and then saw her confusion. "Amazing… you don't even know it yourself do you, Miss. Granger?"

He knew! He really knew! Hermione thought lowering her head.

"You must have been through a lot… but I thought you would have come to me by now. So…I began to think that you must have switched sides while you were here..." he added putting her on her toes to defend herself and prove her loyalty.

"No sir. No I have not. In my time I am with someone moving to destroy the Dark Lord. However… we got caught by a man and taken to Malfoy Manor." She said softly before explaining to him head to toe about what had happened to cause her to return to her time, and then gave Minerva the broken time turner at the end to prove her story's truth.

"So…" Albus began looking at the necklace she offered him now that they were outside away from all of the students that were busy with their studies and classes. "You want the necklace fixed?" He said shaking his head as pocketed her broken Time Turner.

"Dumbledore…." Minerva whispered walking into view.

"Ah, Minerva." He said moving to her holding the time turner out to her. "Can this be fixed, my dear?" He asked.

Minerva took a look over the small thing sighing regrettably. From what she could see there was parts of it that could be salvaged but no it couldn't be fixed. She looked to the Head Master and shook her head. "No it can't. A new one is needed." She told him matter of fact.

"Very well..." He said nodding his head. "Send an owl to the Ministry for another one." He informed her turning to Hermione. "We need to return you to your time, or things might very well become bad for all of us." He told Minerva before he turned back to Hermione and smiled softly at her.

"You know that the time turner cannot take you to the time that you want unless you are in the exact spot." Dumbledore reminded her. "If you cannot get into the Malfoy Manor, then you cannot return." He told her matter of fact this made her heart sink. She hadn't thought of that.

It would be useless to attempt to return if she wasn't in the exact spot that she had been in. So how was she going to manage to get back? This was so time consuming! Hermione thought looking up to him. "Sir… I could get in… Voldemort doesn't know the truth." Hermione said after thinking about it. She could just… visit the Malfoy's.

"My dear, don't be stupid." Dumbledore chuckled. "You're a clever witch, but he knows. Otherwise why would he ask young Severus Snape to make Veritaserum?" He asked.

He knew Severus was a Death Eater?! Wait… Why wasn't he going to do anything about it? Hermione wondered looking away from the all powerful wizard and then looked to the view to her left. Then she frowned. Was Severus going to tell her about this? She wondered bitterly before looking up at Dumbledore.

"When you take that Veritaserum, your curtain spell will come down, and everything you know will become useful to him." Dumbledore informed her before touching her arm stopping her. "Hermione… The war will start soon, and you have to return before that happens. So with that being said… There is another way to get you where you need to be. It could be potentially easier. But you would still need to be close to the area." He could see the confusion on her face but he knew she would understand in a few moments. She was a smart witch after all.

"You could slow time just long enough for yourself to take the spot of your self before you went to this time." He smiled at her. This man always surprised her, always saved the day no matter how hard the task could be. "However if you fail… you will be on your own and have to figure something out to fix the damage." He let her know when he stopped looking up sensing something the way he always did.

"Severus... Did you tell him about what you have told me?" He asked concerned.

"Not everything." Hermione whispered blushing. She hoped Dumbledore didn't see what had happened.

"I see everything. Past, Present and Future." He smiled at her. "Including your admiration for the young boy…"

Hermione nodded, "How much time will I have?" she asked.

"Not enough dear..." Dumbledore sighed. "So if you wish to say goodbye I suggest you do it rather soon. When the time turner arrives, I'm taking you to the Manor so you can return back to your time." He whispered and then patted her head. "Ah but first... come with me to my office." He said waving her to move with him to walk down the hallway, and to his staircase. The two walked in silence, Dumbledore pleased with himself for foreseeing all of this, but Hermione...

Did she really want to say good bye to Severus? Or should she just... let it all go, and go back home. But after last night... what if Severus was going to tell her about the potion so that she could do what she needed to do to avoid it? Or if he didn't do it at all, but did it for show with Voldemort? "Don't think to hard Miss. Granger..." Dumbledore eased her as he walked across his office to his desk and retrieved something. He turned to her, with a frown on his face, before walking close to her and placed a heavy purple sack in her hands.

"Hermione… someone we care for deeply and that I owe so much is going to become hurt soon in your time. You'll know when you see it. So please… Please give this to him, as well as this." He then reached to his stash of potions and handed her a pale color bottle. "Then this one." He said handing her a red bottle. "Only half." He nodded proudly before giving her one last note.

"After dinner... Return here, and I'll give you the Time Turner."


	8. Returning

_**A/N: Dear Reader's, I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I've had a crazy work schedule and really no free time no matter how I tried to squeeze it in. Well anyway here is the REDONE chapter. **_

* * *

After what Dumbledore had told her, Hermione worried. Why now? Why now did he have to tell her she needed to leave? She thought and then looked at a picture of Godric Gryffindor as she stopped in the middle of the stair case. She knew she would have to go home but never did she think that today was her last day… She hadn't even taken the tests. Or made all that much progress with Severus… She wanted a little more time then just a few hours. But… maybe Dumbledore knew something was going to happen to her if she didn't leave soon? She wondered briefly about the engrossing topics that could happen. Most of them involving some form of torture by Voldemort but she tried to push them away as she headed to the Library and then the Slytherin Common room in search of Severus. However he was in neither.

Stranger was when he didn't show up for dinner. He always showed up for dinner, even if he wasn't hungry. Was she going to be able to say good bye? Or was she just going to have to leave and not tell him? She wondered and saw Minerva and Dumbledore talking in what looked hushed tones. People around them were trying to listen, but looked disappointed to perhaps the lack of what they could hear. Her frown deepened as she looked around the Great Hall again for the familiar face she longed to see. However…. Nothing. He was no where in sight…. She was going to have to leave with out saying good bye to Severus… She thought bitterly as the two professor's left out the door to the left. She excused herself and followed their lead to leave. She wasn't really hungry anyway.

As she walked back to Dumbledore's office, she stopped looking out to the sky with mixed confusion on her face. It wasn't storm season, so why was there dark clouds rolling in? Off a distance away was a dark cloud and what looked like lightning strikes building in it.

"They're not clouds…. That's actually a battle…. Death Eaters are getting close to Hogwarts as we speak, however the order caught up to them so we should be fine until you leave." Said a voice causing her to turn around.

"A battle?" Hermione said turning to Dumbledore.

He nodded slowly bringing the time turner into view. "It's starting." Dumbledore whispered as his eyes closed, and a frown came to his mouth while he placed the necklace around her.

"What's starting?" Hermione asked confused and looked at the time turner that was around her neck now.

"The war. Which means you need to leave now, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore informed her and watched Minerva quickly leave with a couple teachers and people she didn't know through the court yard and aparating out of sight. She looked at Dumbledore wondering if there was any thing she could do and then remember Severus. She knew Dumbledore could read her thoughts with her knowing so she didn't say anything but she took his hand he offered out to her. "Come Miss. Granger." He said softly and then he transported them to the Malfoy Manor within seconds.

When she opened her eyes, they were standing in the entry way of Malfoy Manor which was under a lot of chaos. All she could think about was what some of the Death Eaters had said when she appeared in the room and how no one could be able to do that. The curses and spells around the grounds and Manor rebounded you far out of sight if you even dared to try. How… How did he? She began to wonder when Dumbledore gave her an answer.

"The difference between dark magic and good magic, is… Dark magic is weak, and can't fight with the good as well as most think it can. With hope and trust the good will always prevail. That's how you were able to travel back in time and end up here. If you were of dark magic, Merlin's know where you would have ended up." He said looking around. "You'll have to take over from here my dear. Be careful." he told her softly before going to the aid of those he knew.

Hermione watched him leave before she looked at the stairs ahead of her and remembered where she needed to go by recalling how the snatchers had brought them back to the Manor, before she went ahead and climbed up the stairs two at a time to get to the dinning hall.

However as she reached the told of the stairs, a hand grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her into a room, covering her mouth when she moved to scream. "Be quiet Hermione!" Hissed a masked voice as a silvery mask looked down at her. She knew the voice, but she couldn't see his face. "I knew you would come." He hissed angrily looking down shaking his head.

Was this really Severus? Or was this someone else pretending to be him? She wondered until he rose a hand and touched her face pulling her to him. "You have to go…" He whispered into her hair. Severus didn't want to let her go, because as soon as she did… She would be gone…. It was odd, but he like having her around. Having someone dote their feelings for you and willing want to hold you…. It was refreshing from the never ending hatred he felt at school all the time. "Why can't you stay. I could hide you, and you could just stay here…"

"No… please Severus, let me go. I have to go back!" She begged but he held tight, shaking his head.

"No! I won't let you!" he snapped at her beginning to apparate them when she bit his hand. Literally, BIT! HIS! HAND! He glared at her as she got away from him. Was there really a need to bite him?

She loved him, but she had to return. Especially if someone's life was in her hands! It broke her heart to have to leave him like this, but she would now understand why Severus Snape didn't like her in the present time. She had caused him so much pain. Yet, if she got to do it again, which she would she wouldn't change anything. She got to kiss Severus Snape. She told him how she felt. Everything she had ever wanted. She was happy. She told herself getting to the doors just as he came to the corner.

She put the necklace on herself and flicked it twice. "No! Hermione!" Severus growled reaching for her. However when he pulled his hand back to his body, she was gone. Severus's brown eyes widen. No! he thought looking around the room hopelessly searching for her. He wanted to make her safe…. He didn't have time to tell Voldemort anything a spy had ratted them out to the ministry. Of course he was angry with her, but he was also in love with her. He didn't want to admit it, and now that he thought about it he didn't deserve her. He had almost gotten her killed, but now… now she was going back to her time…

The time turner slowed twice, and it caused Hermione to become fearful each time. The first time she caught a glimpse of Narcissa and Lucius standing in the hallway with Draco taking his first steps to them. It was bitter sweet but she didn't want to stay there. The second time it nearly stopped was when an older Draco without his shirt on walked down the same hallway looking awfully proud about something he must have done. But to her surprise the time turner picked up only to stop in an empty hallway with the doors closed. It was dark, and very stiff.

Was this her sto-

She heard Bellatrix yelling at her, and herself screaming in pain. Quickly she opened the door just in time to see Bellatrix get thrown away. She needed to slow time down. Slow time down... She raked her brain for any books she had possible read on the subject before two words came to her mind. "Tardus Tempeo..." She whispered watching time slow before her eyes as her now body began to glow for the time transfer. Hermione pushed the door open then close running to the place she needed to be, and oddly all around her time seemed to be speeding up. She quickly fell to the ground just as Bellatrix hit her with the cruicatus curse. She made it, she thought while screaming in pain.

Everything was just as it should be after time snapped back into place. Bellatrix continued to torture her until she became angry with everything and turned to Worm Tail to bring the goblin up. Hermione laid there on the ground thinking about Severus trying to remember everything she could of her time with him and frowned. Where was he now? She wondered briefly and wondered if he remembered her now… She wasn't sure if he did or not, but she sure hoped he did so that maybe once… all of this was done… They could reunite. However her thoughts were interrupted when Ron came and grabbed her up off of the floor. "'Mione… You're not hurt to bad are you?" He whispered stroking her hair as Harry kept Bellatrix at bay until Dobby had returned to them.

She nodded weakly and leaned against him for support. His hand on her lower back brought back a sudden realization. Ron…. Ron had admitted having feelings for her, before they had gotten caught. She didn't say anything to show him she felt the same but she was certain he thought she did. This wouldn't do… Especially if she could be with Severus. She didn't care if she had to beat the man senseless… She was going to give an effort. She had promised to do so after all. With that, she weak pushed against Ron to move away but he only held tighter. "It's alright… I have you…" he said softly.

That's what I don't want…. She thought when Dobby snapped next to them, and took them out of the Manor. However not for nothing. It cost him his life…

Briefly she thought about the potions in her bag, but something told her that this wasn't the person Dumbledore had mentioned to her. Who was it? She thought but not for long. They had to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts. They had to fix everything, but… the only reason Hermione was excited to go back was that Severus was going to be there. She was going to be able to see him, or maybe… if she sneaked away from Ron and Harry to do so. However… Harry had other ideas and wanted her and Ron to go and look for the last Horcrux with in the castle. In the process of this…. Ron kissed her. It wasn't a nice kiss. More like a rushed and sloppy kiss. Nothing like the ones Severus shared with her…. She didn't like this… How was she going to break it to him that she simply wasn't interested in him? How do you tell someone that without hurting their feelings and friendship? She thought before moving easily to reunite with Harry, fighting with Ron whose hand kept trying to hold hers. Would he just bugger off?! She thought bitterly, as Harry fell against the wall.

He looked like he was having a slight seizure, but after a moment of harsh convulsions, he looked up at them. "It's the Snake…. The Snake's the last one."

"I thought the Diata was the last one?" Hermione whispered.

"Find out where he is Harry. If you do that we can surprise attack him." Ron said, no one listening to Hermione's concern or anything unusual. She watched her two male friends convulse while she thought about what was happening to Hogwarts, and if the Wizarding World could recover. She didn't think it would.

She turned to look and see if someone was coming, and that was when Harry chose to get up and run away from her and Ron. Dammit Harry… Hermione called out to Harry, before they quickly hurried after him before they completely lost him. They had asked him where Voldemort was but Harry didn't answer, he just ran as fast as he could so imagine their surprise when they had to run down stairs to the Blake Lake where the boat house was on the South side of the castle. Why was Voldemort in the boat house? Hermione thought. Was he going for a boat ride or something? It was a odd place to be when there was a war going on not to far away. Why wasn't he fighting along side in it? Was this a trap?


	9. Reunited

_**A/N: *Sniffle. Sniffle.* This story is done. I'm happy to see it done, but I'm sad at the same time. Well... there will be more to come sooner or later. This is the REDONE Chapter as well.**_

* * *

Severus looked at the Dark Lord strangely. Why had he called for him when there was the war to fight? He thought and stood patiently listening to him rant about something that wasn't really making all too much sense at the moment. All he could say was, "You have preformed extraordinary magic with the wand in the last few hours, my lord." Unsure why Voldemort looked so unease. He knew that something was coming but he wasn't quiet sure what so when Voldemort looked up at him with a strange look in his eyes, Severus was even more confused.

"No. I am extraordinary," he insisted giving him a sharp look. "But the wand resists me." Voldemort whispered pacing the boat house floor while Severus did his best to keep his eye on him, and follow his every movement. For the first time in his life, his whole body was rigid and he felt that this was… going to be very bad… Very Very bad.

"There is no wand more powerful." He attempted to reassure him. He had to use the wand! He thought bitterly. If he didn't… No. He would.

"Tonight when the boy comes it will not fail you. I'm sure of it. It answers to you and you only." He reminded Voldemort however something told him that, Voldemort knew the wand wasn't his. Did he know whose wand it was? He thought in a slight panic.

"Does it?" Voldemort demanded angrily slowly getting closer to him.

"My Lord?" Severus answered playing along unsure of how he was suppose to answer his question.

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me?" He asked. Severus narrowed his eyes thinking of every curse that could delay Voldemort if this turned bad. "You're a clever man Severus, surely you must know where does it's true loyalty lie." Voldemort frowned. He knew what he was about to do, and he actually resented it. Why… Why did Severus have to interfere in his plans? If only he had let Draco do what needed to be done… This wouldn't be happening. He would be about to do this to the one person he saw in his life like a son figure.

"With you, of course, my Lord." Severus said softly attempting to calm the Dark Lord when Voldemort faced him, a bitter look on his face as he told him what he had feared.

"The Elder wand cannot serve me properly because I am not it's true master." He said softly to Severus, and could feel a strange sense of sadness overwhelming him. "The Elder wand belongs to who killed its' last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder wand cannot truly be mine." Voldemort took a deep breath before he added one last thing.

"You've been a good and faithful servant Severus but only I can live forever."

"My Lord-" Severus began slightly relaxing now that he thought that he was the one that the wand belonged to when a pain hit him. He gasped eyes wide in pain when he looked at the Dark Lord and saw the pain in Voldemort's face. Or at least that was before he turned away and whispered to his snake to finish what he had done for him.

"Nagini Kill."

Hermione covered her mouth to keep her sobs from being heard as she heard the vicious attack from outside. Severus… She thought bitterly knowing that the one man she had truly loved in her life was dying inside the room next to her. She looked to Harry to see that he also looked like he was in pain to what he had just heard as well. The only one that didn't seem moved was Ron. He was just wondering when they were going to move and get the snake since she was the last horcrux. This bothered her. After everything Snape had done for them, he had the nerve to feel no remorse for him! She pulled away from Ron roughly as Harry moved inside the boat house after Voldemort apparated out.

She quickly followed to see him kneeling in front of Severus. She felt her eyes begin to water when Harry turned to her pulling her out of her sadness. "Give me a vile, anything!" He demanded and she frowned. What the hell did he want that for? She thought although she nodded looking in her purse knowing she would have one, however just as she began to pull out a vile she saw the purple bag. She handed over the vile to Harry and looked at the small bag in her bag. Was… Was this the person? She wondered looking at Severus and then to her bag willing it to give her an answer.

_"Hermione… someone we care for deeply and that I owe so much is going to become hurt soon in your time. You'll know when you see it. So please… Please give this to him, as well as this." He said handing her a pale color bottle. "Then this one." He said handing her a red bottle. "Only half." He said nodding his head._

She looked to Severus and felt her chest tighten in pain. She loved Severus. No matter what Ron said or did for her, it no longer mattered. Saving Severus and admitting her feelings as she promised was all that mattered now.

She quickly moved to Severus pushing Harry away. Harry turned to his friend surprised but not nearly as surprised as the weak Severus as she pulled out the elixir and tipped it to his lips. "Open your mouth Severus!" She demanded a tear rolling down her cheek as she forced the liquid in his mouth. She wasn't going to let him die and if this was meant for someone else… Tough. She was going to save him.

He looked to her another tear going down his cheek and Harry quickly got another vile from Hermione's bag and caught it before Hermione poured the rest of the elixir into his slightly open mouth forcefully and before Severus could say no. Whatever this was suppose to do, she hoped it worked quickly. However it wasn't going to if he didn't swallow it down…. She thought watching the liquid pooled in his mouth. She wanted to screamed in frustration. She knew that the least he could do was swallow the damn liquid. He could still do it.

"Swallow! Please! You have to swallow it!" She told him angrily helping him by lifting his head slightly. She fed him the last bit of the elixir and was reward with a much faster intake. It was working!

"Where did you get those?" Ron asked surprised.

"Go." She said turning to Harry. "He's going to live. Go!" She yelled at the both not wanting to deal with them as she grabbed the pale bottle and fed it to him to him as well.

The first bottle was something that had only been made three times successfully in the wizarding world, and the last bottle of it was known to belong to Albus Dumbledore. The Elixir of Life. He didn't understand how Hermione had gotten it, but he suddenly wished Harry Potter hadn't taken his second tear.

The second bottle she fed him, made him want to spit it out, but he knew what it was going to do. It was going to heal the wound on his neck to chest and the others from the snake. He felt the change take over his body as Nagini's poison subsided substantially, and fought to keep down the second potion as his wounds healed up and he felt the bleeding slow. He felt his strength coming back to him, and when However lifted a red bottle up, he narrowed his eyes knowing all too well what that one was.

"I'm not taking that." He stated very annoyed, but Hermione wasn't about to have that.

"You will to, dammit!" She snapped and made him take half of the bottle.

Severus was going to hurt the young witch if she made him take anything else, however he quickly noticed the look in her eyes as she waited for something. A sign perhaps that let her know he was alright. He took the effort to reach out to her, Hermione quickly taking his hand.

"Yes. Yes… I've seen it Albus. There… There's going to be two boys born… One… no… both families are in danger… however one family will die… Die from the hands of that man…." whispered Trelawney desperately to someone and Hermione realized she was standing watching Severus eavesdrop on a conversation.

"Who are they… Who?" said a softer voice Hermione didn't recognize that wasn't Dumbledore.

"I don't know…" Trelawney whispered lowering her head. "I really don't know sir…" She whispered.

Severus gasped as he listened thinking back to what Hermione had told him about a family dying. He knew which family it was! He did! He just… No… The Dark Lord wasn't on the move yet… He thought and looked down when he was grabbed by the Bar Man and thrown out of the pub. Hermione was right! She heard before the memory changed.

_**"Why I call your name, you will come forward, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your house." McGonagall spoke crisply and Hermione realized that she was witnessing things from Severus's point of view or at least hearing his thoughts.**_

_** "Hermione Granger." McGonagall said smiling at the girl as she walked up to the stool first. She told herself to relax and that this was all going to be fine. However Severus felt a knife go deep into his chest.**_

_**Was this her? Is this really her? He though watching her fidget under the sorting hat. She was so young… and he had a relationship with her older self?! No… no this couldn't be her... "It's been fourteen years since I have seen her… God's she's so young though! This can't be her." He refused to accept this as it was. There was no why she was her…**_

_**"Ronald Weasley!" McGonagall called.**_

_**Wait… Ronald Weasley…. Didn't Hermione tell him about- Severus began when his eyes met those of ones he knew all too well. Lily's eyes…**_

_**"Harry Potter."**_

_**It was… It was her!**_

_**By Merlin, Potter! Severus is crawling from under the Willow tree and sees Hermione and Ron with Harry. Oh is he going to give them all a good scowling! He thought when he heard a harsh growl behind him. Quickly he turns around and see the werewolf. Lupin…**_

_**He spreads himself out covering them all and thinks of Hermione. There was no way he was going to let her be one of them! There was no way. He looked to them all when Sirius in his dog form took Lupin away. Thank god… He thought frowning feeling Harry run away and then Hermione attempting to follow. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him not letting her go.**_

_**Briefly he wondered if should be touching her like this… but then he decided that it was fine…. He wasn't having some ulterior motive… Or was he… She felt so nice in his arms. So calm and soft… God this was sick he thought shaking his head letting her go once she calmed down.**_

_**"Ron! You Spoil everything!" Hermione sobbed as Harry and Ron ran up the steps away from Hermione in her beautiful gown for the Yule ball. Severus heard her from the hallway outside and watched her toss her shoes off and fall onto a step crying.**_

_**He had thought she was so happy, getting the attention she deserved, no matter how jealous it made him… He still liked seeing her smiling and happy and yet… Ron… He ruined her happiness for that night. Which made him in turn very angry. Poor Hermione… He thought and looked down to his feet. If only he could do something.**_

_**Hermione… Severus thought watching her from outside. Don't cry over this… Don't cry over any of this.. I'll be here… waiting. Just… notice that I'm waiting for you.**_

_**He willed her to listen to him, but he doubt she did. **_

Hermione gasped as she came back to the really time and saw how close Severus was to her. He had been watching her all this time? Waiting for her? Somehow that made her feel better. He had never forgotten about her after she left him all those years ago. Severus didn't let her ask him anything. He was done waiting for her to catch up to reality or see his point of view. He had a quicker method that would surly get her attention. That involved placing his hands where they shouldn't be.

On her lower back, and on her cheek pulling her to his chest and gave her a long awaited kiss. This meeting had been put on hold long enough. He longed to do this to her so many times but each time he reminded himself that she wasn't going to remember anything. She might have had small feeling for him when she was younger, but they grew stronger and he had to wait. So now… This awaited moment needed to finally happen for them, he decided.

Hermione held her breath, while her eyes drifted close. Severus was kissing her. She thought dreamily as her hands moved to his chest making sure that she wasn't dreaming. The blood soaked shirt and his hard chest behind it confirmed reality and allowed her to fall against him pulling him to her. An awaited moment finally allowed to surge forward and continue where it had been put on hold so long ago for Severus and not so long ago for Hermione.

Deep inside she knew Dumbledore was proud of her, but sadly there was a war going on. She had to get back and help as well so reluctantly she turned away only to be kissed lovingly from her temple down to her neck. "Severus…"

"No… Stay with me Hermione. Please." Severus whispered.

"I can't." She whispered pulling away. "Harry need's me… You need to rest. Your energy isn't fully resorted…"She reminded him. "Go home… I'll come to you…" She promised stroking his cheek. "Go home and stay there. I'll come to you as soon as I make sure that the Dark Lord has fallen." She whispered holding him once last time before she allowed him to leave and hurry to find Harry herself.

She knew he wasn't happy with her now. She had just put everything back on hold. But at least it wasn't for a long time… Severus thought. She would be back soon. Right?

Just as expected the Dark Lord… Fell. He was truly gone forever! Peace had finally came to the Wizarding World with the threat of evil now gone and those of the trade were being punished wanted to stay and help with the clean up at the Castle she knew that there was someone waiting for her, so she quietly snuck away to apparate to Spinner's End.

"Hermione!"

She flinched turning to see Ron running after her. "Ron I have to go somewhere." She told him attempting to continue her get away when he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Where? You should stay with us and celebrate…. After all… We won the war… now… Now was can be-" Ron was beginning to start something between her and him that wasn't really there. She had to stop this. She had to be a friend and tell Ron how it really was so that he could move on and live his life the way he should.

"Ron. No. We aren't going to be together…" She whispered pulling away. "I'm in love with someone else… and in fact he needs me right now." She whispered a deep frown coming to her face as she saw the sadness seep onto his face. He wasn't expecting her rejection. But she had to be honest with him. She would always love him as a friend, but… nothing more.

Ron froze. "Victor?" He asked feeling a boiling anger rise up from deep with in somewhere.

"No..." Hermione whispered looking down this was going to be awkward she thought bitterly as Ron began to rant.

"What the hell Hermione! I told you how I felt about you! I even kissed you! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He demanded stepping in front of her. "How could you just... string me along!"

"There was a war going on! If I didn't you would have been a mess! But I'm sorry. I can't be with you, Ron! I don't love you more then a friend status!" She told him sighing. "Please move!" She snapped angrily.

"No. I want to know who the bloody sucker is!" He snapped grabbing her shoulders. "Come on! Let's have it." he demanded looking angrily at her.

Hermione knew he was angry with her, and was going to be angry at her for a while, but she just knew he would find the right girl to be with. It just wasn't going to be her. "No. You're being to... to angry... I have to go..." She said turning to leave the way she came in.

"W-who is he…" He said stopping and looking at her. "Tell me I won't get mad." He said looking down to his feet. He had to change his attitude... He told himself. "I… I just wonder if I know him so I could congratulate him." He muttered glancing at her before looking back down to his feet. Why couldn't he just be happy for her, he wondered. However when he heard who it was- he stopped. Eyes widening, and his voice shot up an octave.

"SNAPE?!"

**xxxxxxxx**

Hermione stumbled coming out of her apparate looking around for any sign that someone had seen her, before she quickly ran to Severus's house which wasn't too far from where she was now. At last, she thought smoothing her hair out, and smelling her breath. She needed a shower… and a toothbrush. She thought when the door opened and Severus smiled staring down at her.

"I think you look fine." He told her. He was wearing casual clothes… It was hard to see him comfortable in a plain tshirt and a pair of pants. But… She liked it and before she could tell him so he grabbed her, pulling her inside the house. From that point forward no more words were spoken, emotions were high and both understood that, forgiving one another for what was about to happen between the two of them. Severus's eyes looked down to Hermione's while he stroked her cheek gently with his left hand, he had only imagined being able to be with her after all this time, but this was right. He had his time to grieve and mourn Lily, and now… Hermione could have all of his attention. She deserved that much.

Severus's hands moved down to her waist and savored the feeling as they ran down the supple curves, resting on her hips as he held her against the front door when both met each other in a hungry kiss that demanded for more. Hermione gasped feeling Severus's hands tighten on her hips pulling her to him, and answered his call with her teeth gently pulling on his lower lip meeting his lustful look with one of her own while running her hands up his chest to pull him close to her. She inhales the strong scent of books, parchment paper and fresh brewed tea and groaned moving her right hand to trail through his hair when his hands moved to her bottom pulling her flush against his body. His want was a great as hers.

"Severus," she whined impatiently only to be silenced by Severus's mouth as he moved his finger to her jeans and shirt making them slip off her body with little effort.

"We have plenty of time, Miss Granger…" He whispered, rocking his knee between her legs causing them to part easily. "Firstly… I'm going to show you just how much… I love you…." He looked at her grabbing her chin. "So no more games. No more running away… You're mine. You have been mine since your birth." He reminded her. It was her own fault. But she didn't mind. To hear him say that was almost like a girl hearing a man tell them that they mean the world to him, and that he loves her with no limits. She was weak, all her will slipping away as his mouth moved along what bare skin was reveal while still being dressed half in front of him.

His hands, mouth, tongue and teeth made sure to cover every inch of her body, torturing her slowly but steadily. His hands especially liked to grab and play with her breast and her bottom, while his mouth played with the tips of her nipples or kissed her lower torso. He was wonderful with his tongue between her legs, and even though she was embarrassed to have him do such a naughty thing... He didn't seem to care two licks. He held her hips and controlled her bucking as he looked up at her. He loved the way her lips pouted as she moaned his name. Something that he wasn't ever going to get enough of. Now was the time to test just how loud she would call for him...

He slipped his hands from her waist to cupped her bottom and he kissed the insides of her thighs. She thought she would die if he didn't stop exploring her body and make love to her soon. However as his kisses continued, she realized that this was how he made love. This was his way…. It was unique, just like the man behind it all. But how did he get his own... style? Had he been with others? She thought when he bit her behind the knee she arched off of the floor, before looking straight a him.

"Stop thinking Hermione." He snapped at her grabbing her by the throat as he moved so his form was stretched out over hers. "I've been with others... but not since you showed up in my life Minx. So don't think I'm going to let you get away so easily this time. I'll destroy all the time turners in the world if I have to."

He unzipped his pants and smiled down at her as he pulled snugly against him. A giggle rang his ears, the joyful sound a solid act that told him she was fine with this. That she was ready for him and then she said it. "I love you, Severus."

He felt shivers run along his body before he felt Hermione claw at his back, arching up to him and crying out loudly. There… on the floor of the house on Spinner's end did Severus Snape make love to the one woman in his life that made him question everything he had ever done. Sure Lily Evans had done that to him, but not to the extent that Hermione Granger had. There was just no comparison.

What happened next was special and well... Loud. So loud that the neighbors heard and did write letters to Mr. Snape of Spinner's End to simply tone it down. After that, all was pretty well however the neighbors around them would tell anyone who asked that one moment they were looking at Mr. Snape's yard and how god awful it looked when suddenly trees, flowers, and grass appeared. in the blink of an eye they would swear to it. But for the most part the were happy that Severus was a more... social person due to the woman he met, and later married.

That's all that mattered. That they lived happily (aside from a few normal disagreements, misunderstandings, pouts, silent treatments, spell casting anger, and unexpected calamities) ever after.


	10. Epilouge

**_5 Years Later_**

"Right there!" The little boy laughed pushing his long black hair out of his small face before laying on his mother's legs.

"Where?" The old man asked sitting down on the bed next to the woman as well.

"THERE!" screamed an excited four year old placing his small hands on to his mother's taunt belly and then looked to Severus whom didn't look convinced but the boy was determined to show his father where he was pointing to in the first place.

"What's there?" Severus asked the small boy pushing his hair back as well when Hermione reached up and touched his face. The boy's short temper was beginning to show as he become quiet frustrated with him and his dull play. He was smart, and he knew when his father was just messing with him and not being serious. The little boy was quiet a spite fire for someone so young, which worried Seveus, but he knew that he would have Micah any other way.

"My sister, dumbie!" He snapped angrily waving a hand at Severus as if to hit him.

"Hey! Dumbie is not allow nor is play fighting." Hermione stated lowering her book to look at her husband and then her young child. "You have to show that your ready to be a big brother, Micah… Eden is going to need you to protect her and love her just as much as daddy and I do. Fighting isn't the right thing to show her." She told him softly hugging the little boy that curled up next to her and placed his hand on her swelling belly. He sighed as his mother kissed his forehead, but smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. He liked it when mommy did that.

"I sorry Eddie…. I'll be a good big brother!" He promised moving to kiss where his mother had earlier pointed to where Eden was positioned. "But daddy is a meanie... I'll protect you..." he whispered right at the moment before he scurried off hearing the door bell ring. Severus knew full well who it was but he really didn't want to know acknowledge it.

So he quickly wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and place kisses all along her face as she protested attempting to get up herself so that she could get the door.

"Severus! Severus we have guests!" Hermione laughed but was more then willing to keep up with him.

"It's just Potter and the Weasley's." He told her unimpressed until he heard voices fill his home.

A crack came from the corner of the room, and a house elf fearfully looked at Severus. "Louie tried to stop the young master, master. Louie did try! But young master broke the spell on the door, young master did." The house elf explained quickly only to have Hermione shove Severus away from her.

"I thought I told you to let her be free!" Hermione stated angrily sitting up and pushing Severus away from her.

Severus groaned standing up as he came up with an excuse when he heard a gasp and then saw Hermione handing Louie a shirt. His eyes widen at the sight, but it was too late. What was done was done, and he couldn't undo it.

"Mistress…. Mistress has given Louie a shirt! She did, Master! She did! Louie has clothes! Louie is free, Master, Louie is!" Louie said happily while Hermione looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I told you to do it months ago!" She stated before quickly leaving the room. Severus was going to murder her for what she had… She just knew it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Micah called impatiently. "Guests! Guests!" He said heading up stairs quickly to retrieve his parents. "There's presents! There's presents!" He added running away just as quickly when Hermione untied the back of her dress and did her best so that no one saw her slight swelling belly.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione!" Ron said waving as his wave held his new son in his arms.

"Happy Christmas Ron!" She beamed as Severus came to stand by her side.

"Presents! Presents!" Said the impatient children. Two being Harry and Ginny's children, and Ron's son Amuste and Micah. Hermione looked to Severus whom gave her the nod.

"Alright but me first. It's not really a present. Just news…." She admitted blushing.

"I'm gunna have a baby!" Micha said happily running up to his mom and hugged her legs before placing his hand on her belly. "Right there! Right there is my baby!" He said happily. "Say hello, Eden!" He whispered to the belly bump as everyone laughed.

"She's pregnant." Severus said bluntly knowing she would take twenty minuets to get the story out. "You're having a baby sister, Micha... Not a baby." He corrected Micha as Hermione pouted turning to him, as the females gushed over her in excitement. But leave it to Ron to be the wet rag in a dry towel rack.

"Oy why don't you stick to wanking huh?!"

Severus smirked. "Jealous, Weasley?"

If it was a happily ever after for Severus and Hermione, it wouldn't last. There was always something. Always something to keep that fire burning wildly inside and when baby number two arrived, that fire would only get bigger.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I know it wasn't long, nor too short. I personally believe it was just right. Now... I can get some more sleep and not worry about this story. It tis finished unless a sequel is want or I get requests suggesting a new story idea. Thank you my reviewers, followers, and favoriter people! I love you all so much!**_


End file.
